Unexpected
by alyssacullenforever27
Summary: After a deeply disturbed Jacob rapes Bella in the forest, she finds she's pregnant with his werewolf baby. How will this affect the relationship between Bella and Edward? Can they possibly keep the baby? AU. Post Eclipse. Rated T for safety.
1. Preface

I stared quizically at the plus sign before my eyes.

How could this be? Why was this happening to me? It wasn't fair, not in the least sense. Wasn't it enough that Jacob Black had his selfish way with me only hours after I had agreed to marry Edward, the love of my life? Or was this to be apart of my punishment also? Oh god, what would I possibly tell Edward? Or Charlie? Or Jacob for that matter? And what was to become of this.... THING.... inside of me? Oh God. How could this happen? WHY was this happening?

I'm pregnant.

Review for more. I'll post Chapter one but then no more after that until I get reviews.

2 reviews=new chapter.

-Midnight Ambivalence. 


	2. Pained Aftershocks

He pushed me to the cold, forest ground, digging his fingers into the buttons of my blouse viciously. From atop me, he smiled, "We can finally be together, Bella." I breathed heavily, struggling to push his large body off of me. But it was clearly no use. His quick fingers were half way down my blouse's buttons. I just shook my head at him.

"No, Jacob. Jacob, please?" I begged, continuing my silent prayers for a miracle strength to surge through me long enough for me to push the man I now I hated from off of my body.

He just simply laughed in pleasure. Tears began to form in my eyes as I realized he would not stop. He wanted this and he was stronger. There was no way I could pull away or push him away. This was going to happen. This is going to happen. Jacob is going to rape me. Jacob is going to rape me, I kept telling myself as the tears came streaming down my cheeks. This caused him to laugh harder, that I was in pain. I sank lower into the mud resting on the ground, just wishing I could get away from this horrible monster. Suddenly the terrible laughing came to a stop and his voice rose in a harsh manner.

"You want this, Bella. Oh, you know you want this." I could see a surge of delight frenzy through him as I took a look into his eyes. He dug his finger nails into my now bare back, causing my body to raise in a tremble. I screamed for Edward, although I knew it was most likely impossible he would hear my cry. I began to shake my head again, now in a frantic manner. "Please," I whispered in a broken voice as more hot tears began to pour out of my eyes. With a deep thrust into my body, Jacob unzipped the zipper of my jeans, flashing a smug smile. I glared at him. How could I have ever described this person as my best friend? The smile remained on his face and I came to the conclusion that it was about to happen... I screamed a sharp and bloodcurdling scream.

*  
My eyes flashed open as my body shot up. I was breathing furosously. I rose my right hand to wipe a bit of the sweat on my forehead. I sniffled and let out a few choppy breaths, as I brought my knees up to meet my stomach. I rested my chin on my kneecaps, and the tears came. Usually, a much concerned Edward would hold me until I could control myself but he was hunting this night.

It was the first time he had pulled himself away to take care of that essential in over a month. Of course I'd felt guilty for keeping him away every time I took a look into his pitch black puplis. So yesterday, I'd told him to go. That I would be perfectly fine. And to have fun. But the truth is, I was still scared to death of Jacob returning to town in Edward's absence.

Although Jacob was disgustingly ashamed of his actions after he'd realized what he'd done, there was still a part of me inside that hated him and wanted nothing to do with that loathsome creature. Of course this was exactly how Edward thought of him. And I did too, at first. But a few nights after the incident a self-destructive Jacob climbed through my window in the middle of the night.

**

"Bella? Bella, are you here?" I shot up from my position, groping Edward's arm in fear. I'd recognized the voice, of course; but this was someone who it now scared the hell out of me to be within a few feet of. Edward placed a reassuring ice cold hand on my arm. "Stay here," he warned in a low voice. Within a milisecond, he had Jacob Black against the wall, in a threataning state. "What the hell do you want?" he asked fiercly as he rammed Jacob's head against the wall. Jacob winced, clamping his eyes shut. He then opened them again, and placed his hands in front of him, confessing a surrender. "Please," he breathed. "Please, I just want to talk to Bella." With unsure fear, I arose from my bed, disobeying Edward; and made my way across the room to them.

"Edward," I spoke quietly, with a bit of a tremble in my rasped voice.

He didn't turn his head. He just spoke the angered words "I told you to stay in bed, Bella." with his teeth clenched. He didn't dare take his murder-absorbed eyes off of Jacob. Jacob was breathing heavily, and shaking; the way he did when he was struggling to keep human. I took a deep breath and took a step closer to Edward and Jacob. I placed a hand on Edward's shoulder.

"Bella," he warned, with a snarl; moving his hands to Jacob's throat.

"Edward, please?" I asked, my voice breaking near to the end. "Please?" I repeated with a bit more infesis.

With remorse, Edward took a step back from Jacob, taking my hand. He inched in front of me slightly, with a warning growl towards Jacob.

Jacob attempted to move forward. And though Edward was having a growling fit, he allowed it. Jacob took a deep breath and began to speak.

"Bella, I am so sorry for what I have done to you. I hate myself for it, and I know I deserve to die.." He paused, bowing his head to watch his shoes.

"That can be arranged," snarled Edward, moving forward with clear disgust in his eyes. I squeezed his trembling hand, pulling him back slightly.

Jacob didn't speak for a minute or two and though the room was almost pitch black, I could almost swear I saw small, warm tears stroding down Jacob's face. I wanted to move forward into his arms. I wanted to comfort him and cause the tears to stop. But then he looked up to meet my eyes. His deep brown's agonized. And it reminded me of the way they looked that day he selfishly had his way of me. I glared at him, recalling the hatred, and welcoming it in. Jacob winced, bringing his head back down.

"I guess I... I guess that I deserve this from you." Jacob's voice was a quiet remorse. "I just wish I had the chance to explain myself to you, Bella."

I allowed him that with a nod of my head. If unhelpful, the side of his story would atleast be interesting.. or completely disturbing. "Alright," I agreed. "Tell me," I stared him down with judgement in my eyes.

He opened his mouth, then let it snap shut. It looked as if he were holding back tears. He began to shake again, as his fists balled up, knuckles trembling. Finally, he spoke again; not completely under control. "You have no idea how much I hate myself." he stated, teeth clenched.

"You were to explain your side, mut. For a moment, you had me almost to believe that there was an excuse for the awful thing you've done to Bella," Edward interrupted, his voice annoyed.

I shot him a warning look and mouthed "Sorry" at me. Though Edward had every right to be rude to Jacob and make comments, I wanted to hear Jacob's side, not have a werewolf transfortmation erupt in the middle of my bedroom. I then turned my attention back to Jacob. I could see the tears running down his cheeks. He bit down on his lip with so much self-loath that bitter blood began to run down his chin. The shaking began to progress more rapidly and without a word he flung himself out my window, forming into a wolf mid-leap. Though the full transfortmation didn't take place until he hit the grass, I could see the fur cropping from his copper skin while he remained in my bedroom. I clamped my eyes shut, not sure if I was overwhelmed with the stress, the disgust or merely the confusion. Tears pouring from my eyes, I broke to the floor; only to be caught by a protective Edward.

**

I blinked blankely, watching the place this memory had happened from my bed as if it was occuring all over again. I shook my head, feeling an intense migrane coming on. Thrusting myself back down into a sleeping position, I began to massage my forehead as I struggled to drift back to a calm sleep.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

If there was any confusion, this is before Bella has taken the pregnancy test. She does not find out the big bang until the end of Chapter 2. Mostly Chapter 1 and 2 are just trying to get you to understand the pain Bella is going through and how hard it is for both Edward and Bella, who's relationship is struggling to remain ounces of sanity after Bella's raping.

Thank you. And remember: no reviews, no chapter 2.

2 reviews=New Chapter.

Thank you.

-Midnight Ambivalence. 


	3. Oh God

**A.N: Thank you very much! I asked for reviews and that's what I got! It was a better turn out than I thought. I said 2 reviews=new chapter.. And shortly after that I received like 4 more reviews.. So as promised, for every two reviews, you earn a chapter. So chapters 2 and 3 or technically 3 and 4 will be coming shortly. Also, I have a favor. Please, please go to another one of my stories: Something To Live For, Someone To Die For and review it. I had high hopes for that story, but since there has been no responses or reviews to it, it's doubtful that I will continue the story. Please read and review, telling me whether or not you think I should continue. **

**Thank you. Please review both Something to live for, someone to die for and A Cancerous Effect! (:**

**And also, I know this story is a bit confusing at the moment and I am deeply sorry. But hopefully this chapter will be less confusing. And please review, I'm giving you an extra long chapter!**

**Okay, it has been a week since that night in Chapter 1. You know, the one with flashbacks galore?**

**Anyway, Bella has been sick though she hasn't been able to figure out exactly what she's sick with. **

**-Midnight Ambivalence.**

**Now for more Unexpected!**

The morning light shown bright through my blinds into my bedroom. My eyes tentatively opened, wishing for a miraculous force to bring me back to pleasant sleep. I sighed, realizing that was most likely not going to happen. Though I felt horrible, there was someone hovering over me that caused me to smile regardless of my crappy mood. The angel leaning towards my side a few feet above me returned my smile and gently brushed a stray hair behind my ear. I reached out for his hand and placed on my cheek as I inched closer to my love. His smile grew wider as he gladly accepted my body into his gloriously cold arms. I sighed, hoping this moment would miraculously continue on forever. But I know that beyond my room, there was the real world again. Waiting for us.

I swallowed hard, pulling myself, with some help from Edward; into a sitting position. I hadn't been feeling a 100% lately. With terrible headaches, painful stomach cramps, extreme tiredness and any other symptom this strange world could throw at me. I'd also been escalating up and down mood wise these past few days and it definitely was not that time of month. Actually, it should be. It was late in the month, which meant that my uninvited aunt Flow should be visiting soon. Maybe that was it! A pre-period preview. How marvelous does that sound? But luckily, it had recently come into the fabulous months of summer which meant it was perfectly fine for me to lay around those few days in each month. I was somewhat grateful for that.

Sighing once more, I looked around the now annoyingly bright room, wondering what time it happened to be. I hadn't been sleeping in much lately. Mostly because I hadn't been sleeping well lately. Too many horrible nightmares. But I suppose that was to be expected after… what's happened. I must have had a troublesome expression showing through on my face, because Edward reassuringly kissed my forehead with a sweet, caring expression on his pale, angelic face. I flashed him a smile and kissed his cold lips for a short moment before swinging my legs over the side of my bed. After all, the Cullens were most likely expecting us. Every uneventful summer day was spent at the Cullen household, where there was always something stirring up. I could always count on my future brothers and sisters to make a day memorable.

Edward stared at me questioningly. Apparently, he thought this was going to be another day we spent in bed. We'd both believed that I was sick this week. "Bella?" He questioned, as I walked over to my dresser, prepared to start getting dressed for the day. I ignored him. Though I knew it was rude, I just really wasn't in the mood to debate on whether or not I was "well enough" to spend the day at his house. I took of my shirt, facing the other way for his sake. Regarding the fact that Edward and I would soon be newly weds, I didn't think that it would be too inappropriate for him to see the back of my bra. I pulled a blue t-shirt over my head and began to search the bottom drawer of my dresser for jeans. He sighed, realizing I was clearly ignoring him. In a short moment, he was behind me, pulling me up from my crouching position. "Bella," he breathed, tugging on my wrist gently, so that I would face him.

With an annoyed glance, I turned around crossing my arms. "Yes?" there was a bit of attitude in my voice but I suppose it was just part of the mood swings. Or the fact that he really was beginning to annoy me. God, but what exactly was it that Edward was doing? Caring? Was that what annoyed me so? God, what the hell kind of an excuse of a fiancée was I?

"Bella," he repeated, a bit of hesitance in his voice from my obvious aggravation. "What are you doing?" there was a tad of concern in his voice that could easily be detected.

"I.. I thought we were going over to your house?.." I asked, confused. I had dropped my crossed arms to my sides, feeling a bit of guilt for being so short with him.

"No," he spoke softly. "They aren't expecting us today, at least. Esme and Carlisle are planning to go out today and I think the rest of them are just hanging out but I told them you were sick…"

I frowned, looking at our feet. Damn. I was hoping that a fun day with the Cullens would help my mood. And I wasn't really thrilled about a day alone with Edward. I only didn't mind the days before because to be honest the only activity I really partook in was sleeping. There was only casual conversation. And honestly, I was afraid to be alone with Edward. We hadn't talked about anything since that day in the forest a few weeks ago. We hadn't talked of our engagement. Of the incident with Jacob. Of our relationship at all. The closest thing we got to talking about any of these we're my breaking down into tears and his muttering to me that everything would be okay. Actually, after I think about it, that was the main thing we had been doing these past two weeks.

I didn't say anything more. I just stared at the ground, unsure of anything. He brought his head down, following my eyes. "Are you feeling better, love?" he asked, confused of my behavior. I felt bad for being so misleading towards him. But for now, I wasn't sure if I could help it. For I was so unsure.

I shook my head, retreating to my bed. "I.. I don't know." I stated as I made my way back to my comfort zone. Edward took a deep breath, shooting a worried look in my direction.

"Alright, love…?" he returned, almost in a question as he followed me to bed. I frowned. This was what I was afraid of. A day of just him and me.

"Actually," I retorted, refusing to meet his gaze. "Would you mind if I spent today alone? My head hurts and I think I should have some time alone…" I finished with a deep breath as I remained to look straight forward.

Though I wasn't looking at Edward, I could see him from the corner of my eye. He was frowning and he looked very concerned. Guilt overwhelmed me. Why was I sending him away when all he ever did was love me?

Edward nodded. "Okay love. If that's your request." he got up from the bed and turned to leave. Without looking at me, he spoke the quiet words. "If you need anything," and then he was gone. Out my door before I could so much as blink. I shut my eyes, feeling very overwhelmed.

Oh God. I took a deep breath, feeling as if I were going to puke. And then, as if on cue I felt the vomit traveling up my throat and scurried to the bathroom, placing my hand over my mouth.

After what had seemed like a lifetime of leaning over the toilet, I returned to my room. I wasn't feeling better, but I was feeling the same way I'd been feeling before I began throwing up. With tears beginning to stream down my cheeks, I retreated to my bed. I pressed my head down into my pillow, crying hysteric tears. What the hell was happening to me? I felt like I was dying. Intense headaches. Stomach cramps. Drifting mood swings. Easily Emotional. That all seemed to fit into the known symptoms of PMS. But not vomiting. Or at least not normally. Oh God. Maybe I was really sick.. I could have stomach flu. That was so weird, because I have thrown up in years after an intense roller coaster ride to soon after dinner. I didn't usually vomit while I was sick. Then common sense hit me. Oh God. Oh God. Two weeks I was raped. Although it was vile and unfair, it was still unprotected sex. Oh God. I should be having my period right about now.. But I.. I'm not. Oh God. I have all the symptoms of it, don't I? Oh God. I may have just experienced my first dose of morning sickness. Oh… Oh God. Could it be? Could I….

Could I be pregnant?!!

Involuntarily, I shot up from my position on my pillow, not caring if the sudden moment would make me sick again. This was big… so big. I couldn't let this go on as a maybe for another second. With more tears developing in my eyes, I ran downstairs, then outside to my truck, gladly excepting the comfort this truck brought to me. I needed this comfort more than ever right now.

With a bit of reluctance, I then drove, breaking the speed limit greatly; to the drug store.

I stared quizzically at the plus sign before my eyes.

How could this be? Why was this happening to me? It wasn't fair, not in the least sense. Wasn't it enough that Jacob Black had his selfish way with me only hours after I had agreed to marry Edward, the love of my life? Or was this to be apart of my punishment also? Oh god, what would I possibly tell Edward? Or Charlie? Or Jacob for that matter? And what was to become of this.... _thing_…inside of me? Oh God. How could this happen? _Why _was this happening?

I'm pregnant.

**Okay, so how do you like it?**

**I know, it may appear boring to some people that I repeated the Preface but the artist in me was tempted. And I'm sorry if you thought Bella would not be that bitchy, but frankly honey, that's a pregnant women for you. (: Lol.**

**These upcoming chapters are going to be extremely emotional. If you haven't noticed, Bella and Edward's relationship is in great need of repair.**

**Okay. You know the drill. No reviews, No new chapters. **

**In all fair interest. I'm going to raise the expectations to 4 reviews per chapter.**

**So 4 reviews=new chapter.**

**Chapter 3 (or 4) coming soon!**

**(:**

**-Midnight Ambivalence.**


	4. The First Of Many Reactions

Suddenly, as wet tears traveled aimlessly down my cheeks; a strong anger surged through my veins causing me to throw the pregnancy test viciously at the mirror before me. I broke down in tears, falling to the cold floor. I rested my head against the tile as my tears poured from my brown eyes. Hysteric struggled breaths came from my mouth, as the tears continued to come. I honestly could not believe this was happening. It seemed just like a dream. A terrible, sick surreal blur of a dream. But it wasn't. I was pregnant. And not only was I pregnant, but I was pregnant with Jacob's baby. Jacob Black, a man who raped on the day after I had gotten engaged. A man who _used_ to be my best friend. A man who I had confessed hatred towards only two short weeks ago. The same day our baby was conceived. No! Not _our _baby. My baby. Maybe Edward and my baby… but not Jacob's baby. Never Jacob's baby. Wait, what is it that I'm saying? That I'm going to keep the baby? That Edward is going to happily play along? What?! God. More tears were coming. I had no idea what the hell I was going to do… what could I do? Get the baby aborted? Oh God. Why is everything so hard?! I continued to cry hard, hot tears in a horrible pain until I eventually cried myself into a much needed sleep.

******************************************************************************************

I wasn't dreaming. It was just peaceful darkness. Or maybe this was my dream. If it was, it was a pleasant dream. Something I needed. Calm, peace. An inactive aroma to take me away from this cruel place. A few hours ago, I would have described it as heaven, a moment that I would want to last.. But I guess these days I didn't get what I wished for by a long shot because cold hands began to shake me, almost yelling my name.

"Bella! Bella!" Edward continued screaming my name as he shook me with great panic in his voice. His behavior lead me to believe that there was a fire or emergency of some sort happening. But as my eyes flashed open, clearly panicked; all I saw was Edward's glorious face. By the lack of light, I could tell it was now dark out. "Oh, thank God!" He rejoiced loudly as he took me tight in his arms. Awkwardly, I wrapped my arms around his frame. I may have been a bit out of it, but I could swear it sounded as if he was laughing.

"Oh, my silly Bella. Why would you fall asleep on the bathroom floor?" he asked, perhaps himself; shaking his head with gentle laughter. "Bella," he continued, his voice a bit more vulnerable. "Bella, you scared me."

I should have said something like "Oh, Edward. I'm sorry. I love you." and all would be well. But in deep stupidity, I pulled myself away from him so that we were face to face. There were tears running down my cheeks already. He looked at me with worry as he began to wipe them away with his cold and gentle finger. He didn't speak though, for he could tell from the troubled look on my face that I had something to say. With a broken voice and more tears, I said "I need to tell you something."

He continued to stare at me, with questioning eyes. He nodded, as if for me to go on. But instead of saying more, I scrambled from his arms, looking for something that would say it all. For I wasn't quite sure if I could. Still on the floor, I found exactly what I was looking for under the sink. I reached for it and turning back to Edward, I noticed the puzzled look on his face. The weeping came as I realized that in a moment there would be no more confusion and he would know the truth. As my continued heavier, I handed the test to him with trembling hands. He took it with hesitance. Though, it wasn't smart, I watched his expression.

Edward took the test in his hands, studied it and his face went from confusion, to enlightenment to something that looked a bit like anger, to a shade of remorse. He placed it to the side, staring down at the bathroom floor. We were both set on that cold floor now. He refused to meet my eyes which hurt me and caused the tears to continue. After a few minutes of sitting like that, only a few feet apart, I realized I couldn't take it anymore. I was crying. He was looking to the ground concentrating and deep in thought.

"Edward… please say something," I pleaded with struggling breaths. I just wanted him to say something.. To at least look at me. I couldn't stand this silence.. Not knowing what he was thinking. "Please tell me what's on your mind.?" I continued, my voice a bit high pitched as I cried.

He looked up at me then. His eyes looked a bit more gentle yet still fierce. "Bella, what do you want me to say?" his voice was troubling too. His breath was short, though heavy. I recognized as this the way vampires cried.. Dry-weeping.

This caused more tears to come. I closed my eyes and brought my hand up to cover my eyes and wipe a few tears away. In a moment I was in his arms and as both of our weeping continued, he carried me to bed. The comfort of his arms reminded me of the love we had.. _have. It's been hard these days. It feels as if with everything happening, that.. That our love may be fading. No, no. I reassured myself silently. Ours is a love people only dream of. It cannot fade._

_******************************************************************************************_

_Now we were lying in my bed. I lay in his arms, my head resting against his chest. With great self-control I had managed to stop crying. In any moment of vulnerability, I would grab onto Edward's hand or inch myself closer to him, burying my head into his chest. _

_He would comfort me of course, as he always did. But I just couldn't shake the distance I feared was forming between us. I wouldn't let it… I couldn't. We needed to talk, I knew we did. For the sake of our love, we needed to have this talk. I also knew we both wanted to avoid it but if we wanted to remain together there were things that had to be said, things that had to be figured out. We needed to talk and we would.. Soon. Soon we would talk about this seriously. We would sort this out._


	5. An Ounce Of Hope?

**A.N: Aloha, guys! HAPPY EDWELLA DAY! Thank you for the reviews. (: As promised, I have a new chapter to right… **

**But first, since it's the weekend I may be posting a new story..? (:**

**Here's the summary. Should I write it or not?**

**It's called **_Willing To Live._

What if there was a sixth Cullen? What if she was Edward's best friend while they were humans? How will this affect the Bella/Edward relationship? A new twist on the story of twilight. AU. Rated T. Clarissa Cullen's story.

**So what do you think? Please tell me whether or not you think it's a good story when you review this chapter?**

******************************************************************************************

Bella POV

It was the first time in a long while that I had woken up peacefully. Not awaking from a horrible nightmare or to the piercing sight of an overly bright sun. Just peacefully awaking, (which was odd, regarding the events of last night.) That is, until I laid my eyes on Edward.

He was setting up in my bed, looking around the room. He looked so afraid. He had his little silver cell phone clutched in his right hand which was resting on his knee, fists balled up. It looked as if he put one more ounce of pressure on that poor cell phone that it would fall apart.

"Edward?" I asked, taken aback by his almost paranoid position.

His head snapped back, examining me. "What is it? Are you alright?" he asked, with a frantic expression while making his short way over to my side.

I gave him a peculiar look. What was happening? I felt so lost, like I'd missed so much from my long slumber.

"Yes, I'm fine." I stated lamely, with confusion overwhelming my whole voice. I sat up farther, inching closer to him. "Are _you_okay?" I asked, still a bit concerned by his unexplained eagerness.

He gave me the same peculiar glance he had received from me only a few seconds ago. Apparently he didn't understand my confusions, at least not fully.

I took a deep breath. I would just have to ask him then. "What's happening, Edward? I mean you look so.. So..-"

"Scared? Confused? Rigid?" He interrupted. I bit my lip. He sounded almost angry. "Well that's some of the many emotions I am encountering at the moment, Bella. In case you've forgotten where we last left off.. We we're leaving you pregnant with another man's baby and myself struggling to stay strong for you, while trying to figure out this mess that was caused by a man that _you_ insisted for me to give a chance. That _you_ insisted on keeping around. This is the mess that you have made!" He bellowed, glaring at me. Within a short moment, he was off of the bed completely, standing in front of my dresser, turning his back to me.

I didn't know what to say. Most likely because everything that he just stated was completely accurate. He was right. This mess was my fault. My eyes wandered to watch the blanket that was covering me. I noticed as I changed glances that the blanket below me appeared blurrily. A short second later, I realized that this was because huge wet tears were forming in my eyes and now spiraling down my cheeks. I tried holding them in, but the more I attempted that, the more the tears kept coming. God, how many times have I cried in the last few weeks?

I took a deep, shaky breath, attempting to hold in the tears, to hold in the straggly breathing. This was a failed attempt. Within a second or two, I was in hysterics. Sniffling. Crying. Breathing heavily. I buried my face in the palms of my hands, as I curled up into a ball, scooting backward so that my back touched my headboard. I wouldn't dare look at Edward in fear of his expression.

His yelling at me, telling me this was my fault; was like a sudden whip-lash. A hard, hurtful whip-lash. What did I expect? He'd be selfless for me through this. It must be so hard for him through this mess, as he referred it to, the mess that I caused. Oh God. I've been so selfish. Expecting him to comfort me when he also needs the comforting. With this accusation, the tears became more rapid and there were so much more of them. I expected Edward to just glare at me, or maybe ignore me. I deserved to cry and be in pain. Didn't he think this? Whether he did or not I was unsure, but he did care. Because to my great surprise, he wrapped his sweet arms around me and shushed me in his angelic voice.

"Shh, Bella. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that. I.. I-'m just frustrated." He explained, with sorrow in his voice.

Why was he apologizing? This _was_ my fault. All he was merely doing was exposing me to the truth. And although it's painful and hard to except, he should not be telling me _he _was sorry. Not at all. He shouldn't even be sorry. Everything he had said was true.

"No.." I began to argue between choppy breaths. "No,… you're… right." I bit my lip, holding back a few sobs although they were still coming by the dozens. I took a deep breath, trying to by the least finish what it was I was trying to say. "It's all my fault, Edward."

I pulled away a bit so that I could look him in the eye, to try and get a better opinion on what it was he was feeling. He just looked hurt and sorry. He was looking down, as if he were ashamed. I sniffled, and placed my hand beneath his chin, lifting it up. He met my glance and smiled lightly, though it did not touch his eyes. I returned the fake smile, with an even less experienced more noticeably fake one.

"It's not," he whispered, pulling my body into his arms. He took a deep, troubled, and unnecessary; breath before continuing. "None of us saw the evil Jacob clearly had in him. No one expected him to be able to do such a thing." his words were quiet. Before finishing, he took a pause to kiss the top of my head, with a comforting stroke down my arm. "I love you, Bella. And I am deeply sorry. You don't deserve such a thing."

I looked down. But none of this was because I deserved it, I realized. This wasn't a matter of karma. These things simply happened. If this was part of my plan for my life, I was certain nobody saw it coming.. But regardless, it seems to be apart of it, or this wouldn't have happened. I never really quite believed in any of this destiny or guiding kind of stuff, but it was beginning to make some sense to now. As cheesy and immature as this sounds, maybe I was meant to have this baby. I knew it was much to soon for me to even attempt to make a decision on whether or not I kept this baby. There were people to regard. My soon-to-be husband. My father, Charlie. My almost-family the Cullens. My mother, Renee. And the… father… Jacob. No, I couldn't possibly make a logical decision yet. What am I thinking? I must be pretty out of it because the next thing I said was "Don't be sorry, Edward. Maybe we're meant to have this baby. Maybe this is something that is supposed to happen for us." I looked up at him with a hopeful expression. "Maybe.." but the look I received then stopped me. He looked at me like I had no idea what I was saying, like I was drunk. My hopeful expression faded as I realized there was nothing hopeful of his.

I could tell by his face that we we're about to have that talk we were both trying to desperately to avoid, though knew we couldn't.

*****************************************************************************************

**So what do you think?**

**REVIEWS PLEASE! (: Kay, so you guys think it's fair to ask for 7 reviews? Well, I am. (; Tell you what? Since it's a holiday. (The day Edward and Bella met) I'm going to say if you give me seven reviews, I will update ALL stories and update this one with 3 new chapters!**

**Sounds like a deal?**

**-Midnight Ambivalence.**


	6. The Attempted Talk

**A.N: Hallo. :  
I'm so, so, so, so, so, sorry for not updating right away. I've been very busy:  
two words of endearment: school sucks. :  
BUT IT'S HERE.  
FINALLY. :**

Edward and I had agreed to talk. He allowed me the time to get ready while he went back to his house. I wasn't sure what he needed there though. Probably needed to talk to his family about this, though I was sure he had already talked to them. Perhaps a few times. But I didn't question him. He was already on edge and I had no business questioning why. Not now. I don't have any right in this scenario.

I sat on the living room couch, wearing a simple outfit: jeans and a plain t-shirt. Awaiting Edward's return, I allowed my head to drift back meeting the soft plush of the couch. I sighed, closing my eyes with a bit of relief as slight relaxation set in. But as I sat there, allowing my body to rest in a still, comfortable position, my betraying mind began to wander. The events of the last few hours and days hit me, and tears erupted in my closed eyes, inducing tears to make a steady path down my cheek. I opened my eyes, with both exasperation and clear anger. I sat up fully, placing my elbows on my knees. With a few deep, unsteady breaths, I decided that it was probably best if I got up and kept busy, to keep my mind off of all this.

Not long after I took a few steps from the couch, Edward strode through the door, a dissapointed look overwhelming his face. Apparently in an attempt to keep busy, I foolishly forgot to wipe the tears from my face. Within a short second, he was only a few inches away from me, his ice cold hands on my waist. The dissapointment on his face instantly changed into a comforting sorrow. He ran his icy fingers down the side of my arm, stimulating tiny goosebumps to scatter across my arm. Another moment more and I was in his tight, somewhat reassuring arms. I closed my eyes and permitted only a few years to slip out from them. But not long after the first hot tear slipped down my cheek, dozens of others roamed the shape of my face. Edward started running his fingers through my hair, pulling me tighter against his chest.

"Shh, shh. Bella." he coaxed quietly, with a gentle parting in his voice.

He must be so used to this. Comforting me. Do I even ever comfort him or do anything to his advantage in return? I supressed a sigh and attempted to pull away from him. But the strength of his arms kept me there, holding me. A sigh slipped out from my trembling lips and he released me on cue. I opened my eyes, with a grimace, realizing that was most likely not the smartest gesture to make, considering he was comforting me when he was the one who needed the endearment at the moment.

"Edward," I stated with a rumble running through my quiet, horse voice. I sniffled, raising my arms to wipe away the remaining traitor tears that rested comfortably on my face. I bit my lip and attempted to speak again. "Edward, you know we need to talk," I explained, adding a deep, very necessary breath.

He sighed, the remorse clear and nodded vaguely. "Yes, Bella. I-.. I know." There was a crease between his eyebrows, showing the stress he was feeling. Edward took a large step forward and fell to the couch, with a sigh.

I did the same, though my sigh was deeper and longer. I leaned against the comforting plush of the couch, thankful for carpentry. Edward raised his hand and set it above the hand that was resting on my knee. I smiled a weak, light smile at him and recieved the same smile in return. Since when were things so awkward between us? Oh right, since I got pregnant with my best friend/werewolf/my boyfriend, possible fiance's; baby. I sighed, holding back tears. It was way too soon for the jokes.

"I suppose we should talk about i-... your baby." Edward tried. I knew the word that he was originally set on using. "IT" was most likely the appropriate word for this thing inside of me. Oh, I can't forget about the famous term "the thing". God, what was wrong with me? I had to face these facts for what they really were. This "thing" inside of me was my baby. Why did that sound so wrong to me? My life is so screwed up.

Remorse and pain coming to me, I bit down on my lip hard and built up the courage to look Edward in the eyes. He looked so hurt. I swallowed hard in order to fight away the tears and tenatively nodded my head. "Yes." I cleared my throat and looked down to the floor "I...I.." my voice must have sounded troubling, because Edward's grasp atop my hand tightened. "I guess that we should." I spoke with hesitance, not certain to what this conversation would lead to. Apparently, neither was Edward for when I rose my glance back to his beautiful topaz eyes, the cold reflection staring back at me was not only fierce but slightly harsh. Involuntarily, I winced and with regret flashing through his eyes, his body inched closer to mine, with yet another nod. Evidently, he was wishing I would start. I sighed. I suppose I could give him this small favor, reguarding all he has done for me, especially in the last few days.

As if on cue, my whole body tensed. What was I supposed to say? What exactly was it that we were talking about here? Us? The baby? Jacob..? No. No. Not Jacob. He had said only a few moments ago that we should talk about the... gulp.. baby, after all. But what about the baby? What was Edward asking from me? Did he want to talk about what we were going to do, as far as adoption? Oh God, I was so confused. I took a deep breath and supressed a highly essential 'Ugh.'

"Well.. uh..." I stated lamely. That was all that would come out of my mouth. My eyes instantly shut violently, with strong frustration. To exasperated to supress anything else, I let out a very annoyed groan. Edward pulled me up onto his lap and kissed the lobe of my ear. My eyes flashed open and I sighed, a bit suprised from the sudden movement. "I'm sorry," I blurted out, snuggling to his chest that I found so comforting.

"I didn't mean to upset you, love." He explained, sorrowful.

"No, no." I cleared my throat, setting up in his lap. "You didn't... it's just.." I shook my head overwhelmed and again Edward's marvelous, reassuring touch soothed me back down to sanity.

"It's alright, Bella." he assured.

"No!" I shot up, instantly on edge. It's alright? What?! Wasn't he the one emplying only a few hours ago how absurd it was for me to even suggest on us keeping the baby?! On even thinking that maybe, just maybe; this baby was a blessing instead of a mistake?! "How could you be saying it's alright!?" I arose from his lap and turned so that we were facing each other. "Edward, in case you havent quite yet noticed, nothing is alright!" I screamed at him. He wasn't looking at me, just scowling downward. I knew what I was doing while I was doing it. I was just causing more trouble for myself. For him. But I couldn't stop. His mere, soothing comment had set me off so much for some reason. "God!" I arose my arms to meet my head, with exasperation. "Edward, I am pregnant with Jacob's baby! Jacob, you know, my ex-bestfriend.. the one that you always hated?! Well, he is the father of the child growing inside of me, Edward! Your fiance is pregnant with the man you hate's baby! Okay?! Can you accept that! Because this is reality! This is our lives now!" With a truck load of tears and sniffle, I finished my harsh rant. I had turned away before I got even a mere glimpse of Edward's expression. My heart couldn't take that. Not today of all days.

I heard a deep growl from behind me, and in a minute a cold hand was violently grasping my shoulder to flip my body around, causing myself to face Edward. He shook his head, with a glare. He placed his other hand on my opposite shoulder and looked me square in the eye, his pupils pitch black. The hands that had been resting on my shoulders were now balled into fierce fists, clenching tight on my weak shoulders. It hurt badly, but not as much as the glare that was burning into my flesh did.

With a few deep snarls, he began to speak. "Let's get a few things straight, Bella." he growled out, pushing me onto the couch opposite the couch. I stared at him with question. Was this really my perfect Edward? Pushing me? How was this him? Tears developed in my eyes as I forced myself to look into the fierce eyes glaring at me. "First: You are NOT my fiance. We're not enganged. How could you possibly still believe that we were, Bella?! Second: You don't think that I've accepted reality?! Well then you honestly have no idea what is going on with me!? Do you think this is easy?! You're not the only one going through things, Bella!" He broke out into a fit of hurt and desperate sobs, as he fell to the floor. I was shaking my head, crying hysterically. I dropped to my knees, falling to the ground in front of him, with a pleading look centered on my face. I could feel the delicacy of his state by merely hearing the heartbreaking sobs coming out of his mouth.

There was a look of disgust on his face but by the gentle way he pulled me into his arms, I knew the disgust wasn't for me. "Bella.. I'm... so.. sorry..." he spoke between sobs. I shook my head, the tears continuing to come. I knew I should be angry with him, feel betrayal from all of the things he just said... but I couldn't. This day was so odd. Instead, I placed a warm hand on his cold cheek and continued to shake my head as we both cried and comforted each other in each other's arms. So maybe we couldn't fully get passed our little "talk." But we clearly weren't ready for that.

There were only three things I had learned.

One, Edward and I were not engaged. The baby had changed that.

Two, I had underestimated Edward's view of reality on this situation. He knew as well as I did that we were about to enter hard times.

And three, Edward was not as perfect as I had always thought of him. He had his flaws and I also needed to stop relying on him all the time. After all, he needed me too.

*************************************************************************************************************************************************

**Okay, so I rewrote this a few times. This was part of the reason this chapter took so long to put on here. Sorry if it's bad.**

**Remember I owe everyone two more chapters, free of charge.**

**And here's some things to look forward to in the next few chapters:  
-Charlie's reactions to the pregnancy.  
-The Cullens reactions.  
-More of Edward and Bella's attempted talk.  
-And the reunion everyone has been waiting for.**

**Also, I know I went a bit OOC with Edward here, but you have to understand the stress he's going through.  
If your desperately in love with Edward Cullen and are pissed about his temper tantrum, deal!**

**Because we all know Edward has a temper and we all know even vampires throw fits sometimes. I mean, what's Rosalie's excuse?  
Lol.**

**Keep reviewing, please.**

**-Midnight Ambivalence.**


	7. Losing Charlie

We'd stayed in that position on my living room floor for hours. By the time we parted it was dark and we most-likely would have stayed in that position longer if Edward didn't hear Charlie coming.

With frantic hurry, he helped me wipe the many tears rolling down my cheeks and the ones that continued to come from my eyes. We sat on the couch together, pretending to talk about something unimportant for Charlie's sake.

Within a moment, I heard him lug through the door. He hung up his gun and jacket before calling: "Hey Bells! Home! How was your day?" he asked as he walked through the living room with a gruff expression. His gruff expression turned instantly into dissapoitment as his eyes met the one's of the vampire setting next to me. "Oh, it's you." he mumbled. Any other day, I would have laughed off my father's cold shoulder towards Edward. But today, I don't think it was possible for me to laugh at anything.

When there was no reply from me nor Edward, Charlie walked further into the living room, with a bit of a worried look set on his face. "Something wrong?" he asked, plopping himself down on the chair, across from the couch. I shook my head, but much to my betrayal and anger, Edward nodded. I glared at him and gave him a _"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?"_ look. But he just looked straight forward at Charlie with a completely serious expression.

Charlie's eyebrows creased as he looked at me, as if to ask me if it was a true statement. With deep remorse, I nodded also. I took a deep breath to speak, but Edward saved me from that fate and began to speak. "Charlie, I'm afraid that Bella and I have a bit of a troubling situation on our hands," he started.

I could swear that Charlie's usually semily calm face turned pink at that moment, perhaps with worry. "Go on," he said quickly and rough. I bit my lip, hoping to God that this wouldn't get as ugly as I'd imagine it to be.

I gave Edward a desperate look, hoping he would continiue and I would have only the slighest part in this arguement. But to my suprise, he flashed the same desperate look my way so I decided that I had to speak. One of us had to say something and it was going to be me. I had to get over the phase of Edward being my guardian angel and take some responsibility for once. I owed Edward that.

"Daddy," I started desperate and lamely, with a pleading look. He just "Hmpphed" me in return and I winced. How was I going to do this? I had to. I had to. There was no options. Charlie had to know. It may be a little soon to tell him but evidently, Edward had some twisted idea that this may be the right time. I groaned internally. I bit down hard on my lip and with great determination, began to explain our "troubling situation". "Dad, I... I..'m.." I flinched back from the word that was playing to escape my mouth. Edward silently nudged me and the whispered "pregnant," was mumbled out.

I immediately switched my glance down to Edward's feet and mine. My chest jumped as tears began to stream down my cheeks. Oh God, why do I have to cry so much? Edward's cold hand grabbed mine and held it tight as Charlie attempted to stutter out a reaction. All I could hear were muffled "I..Go.. bu-..How?" his voice was almost hight-pitched and for a moment he sat in silent but was instantly at his feet. I looked up, a bit startled; to see a lobster-faced Charlie starting for Edward and I. He yanked Edward to his feet by grabbing his shirt. Edward did not protest. He just gently set my hand free and looked Charlie square in the eye. With hate overwhelming him, Charlie glared a firey hole into Edward's once again topaz eyes.

"Dad," I pleaded, standing up as I re-attatched my hand with Edward's. Nobody looked at me. Charlie continued to glare at Edward and Edward continued his audible expression in a plead to avoid this possible fight.

"Bells, I cannot believe how ignorant you two can be." He turned his glare to me, still having hold of Edward. "And I thought you were responsible adults." He gave Edward and I a disgusted look and with a grunt, ripped his hand off of Edward's shirt. He turned his back to us and instantly I inched closer to Edward, eager for essential comfort. But all he could do at the moment was grip my hand reassuringly, though there was no assurance anywhere in the room.

"How stupid can you be?!" He continued on, with a fierce voice. He turned around and glared at the both of us once again. With a snarl, he shot the hateful words at me "I don't want to look at your face! Get the hell out of my house!" And with that, he turned back around, a groan of disgust escaping.

I stepped forward, still holding Edward's hand. "But... but.. Dad..-?" He had turned around and shot a look that I had never seen worn on my father's face before. He had not even given this look to Edward. It was ten times more vicious and rigid than the look of disgust Edward and I had recieved only a moment ago. The look he gave me was so, so... full of hate? I blinked a few times quizzically before his final words "GET OUT!" we're screamed at me. Then instantly, Edward's hand still resting in mine, I ran to the door, tearing going down my pink cheeks.

Once outside and far enough away from the house so that we were away from his sight and out of earshot, I grabbed ahold of Edward and took deep pleasure in his tight embrace. I couldn't believe the pain I felt. Though Charlie and I we're not exactly what you could call the perfect example of a close father-daughter relationship but it had always felt to me that he was someone I knew for certain that I could always rely on. But now... Oh God, How could that have been my dad, Charlie? Charlie, who had told me when I was a little girl constantly that he would always love me no matter what? More tears came pouring from my bloodshot eyes as Edward swooped me up into his arms. I looked around and then to his face, with a questioning look on my face.

"We're going to stay at my house tonight, love." he explained, kissing my forehead with a sorrowful look. I placed a hand on his cold and beautiful face, with a small smile on my face, though I was sure the smile was weak and quite fake-looking. As he ran to his Volvo with me in his arms, he rested his hand atop mine and returned my sheepish smile.

****************************

We had only entered Edward's home a few short minutes ago and already there were six pairs of vampire's arms around me, with sorrowful expressions. They kept murmuring the most assuring comments in my ear, like "It'll be alright" and "We're here for you, Bella." Of course, they already knew of the pregnancy and Jacob's raping me but for now they were sorry for what had happened that night. Charlie's rejection. His kicking me out of the house. And most likely everything else that would happen to me soon.

After the hug that had seemed like a lifetime long, the Cullens had put me to bed, with hot coacoa. Afterall, this was the Cullens. I'd learned to love how they were always taking care of me. It was sweet that they thought the human needed something every two seconds. I'd been laying in bed, embracing the dark room for a few minutes now, awaiting Edward's return. He had said that it was best if he talked to his family for a few minutes and that I should get to bed earlier since I looked "completely exhausted", which I was. But still, it would be nice and quite necessary for me to hear what they were discussing. It did concern me, didn't it?

Just then, Edward strode into his large bedroom with a pleasant look on his face. He smiled at me and climbed into bed beside me. "I'm glad to see you," he smirked and snuggled close to me. I enjoyed this but couldn't help be curious to what it is they actually were talking about. But before I could ask, he contiunued on. "Are you tired?" he asked with a bit of a worryful tone in his voice. I sighed. "Yes, I am." I was interupted by a yawn. "Sorry," I shrugged, with a tiny smile, pleased to hear his laugh shortly after. He kissed the blade of my shoulder and swoddled the blanket tighter to me. "Well, then, love. You'd probably better get some sleep."

I sighed again. "Yeah, I guess." I said with regret, giving into the drousiness that I could feel creeping up on me.

I yawned once more and before closing my eyes added. "Edward, will you promise me one thing before I go to sleep?" I asked, hopeful.

He looked down at me with curiousity. "What is it, Bella?" he asked.

With a deep breath, I placed a hand on his cheek and stroked it gently. "I think we need to talk to your family about the... the.. baby." I finally got out, with a bit of hesitance.

I could see the frustration and deliberating in his eyes. For a moment, I thought he would refuse my request, but as if I had finally struck some luck, he nodded, kissed my lips with love, and muttered the soft and caring words "Now, get some sleep, Bella, love." And with that, I felt the slighest bit of contentness and drifted into a peaceful sleep.


	8. Dreaming

**A.N.: Thank you bunches for all the amazing reviews! Keep 'em coming? You know I'll be forever grateful. (:**

**And you know what? I know I've been taking a bit too long to update lately but today, I'm giving up my amazing attention span on Angel at five in the morning to write this. So show me some love?**

**Okay and also, I just thought of an AMAZING new plot turn. (: I'm happy.**

**DISCLAIMER-I own no twilight characters, locations or treaties. (:**

**-Midnight Ambivalence.**

************************************************************************************************************************************************************

_Don't scream. Don't scream, I repeated to myself over and over again. Don't let them hear air pierced my bleeding and gashed skin as I ran through the dark forest. As I continued to struggle towards my location, I kept a focus of keeping him safe in my arms and close to my chest. I continued to move forward with agonizing pain running through my veins. This is killing you, a voice inside my head screamed. And I knew this voice was correct._

_I was dying and I felt it with every trickle of blood that ran down my skin. With every inflamed ounce of venom that ran through my veins. This would most likely be my last night on earth. But none of that mattered. Nothing mattered if I couldn't get him to our destination, beyond the woods, slightly over the treaty line, where it was safe. Sobs escaped from my pursed lips as the venom continued to spread and the blood continued to flow from my wounds._

_The debris covered ground stung hard against my bare feet as I began to run faster, finally getting a glimpse of the end of the woods. I was almost there. I just had to keep going and he would be safe. All would be well. Maybe not for me. But for him. And that's all that mattered. After all, he was my... Suddenly, I jerked forward and fell to the ground. Then everything went even blacker._

I shot up with a scream, sweat popping from my forehead, my breathing heavy. The room was dark and as I felt the cold arms instantly wrap around me, I remembered everything that was happening at the moment. I was at the Cullen's because Charlie... I took a deep, shaky breath. Oh, right. Charlie hated me. The tears that were already pouring from my eyes turned into powerful sobbings as I thought of Charlie's rejection.. that happened... earlier that night? What time was it? How long had I been asleep?

Edward brought me closer into his arms and kissed my forehead. I had managed to stop my crying for his sake. I looked around as he did so and came to the conclusion that I had only been asleep for a few hours. From what I saw out the window, the sun still had a few hours before rising. After all, the strange dream I had had only seemed like a few minutes at the most. How long could I have been asleep?

Turning me so I could see his wonderful face, Edward finally spoke.

"You've been asleep forever," he joked, though it wasn't so funny to me. When I didn't laugh or even aknowledge his attempted humor, he examined me worryful. He raised his hand and stroked my cheek caringly, as if to catch my attention.

"What do you mean?" I asked after a few moments of silence. He wanted me to say something, didn't he? And I was merely curious.

He sighed and pulled me up from my sitting position. "Bella, you've been asleep for more than 38 hours." he explained, with a bit of sorrow in his nearly black eyes.

I gasped, involuntarily. How could this be? My dream was no more than a few minutes long and I'd been sleeping so much lately. Almost two _days?_ That's insane. My gaze fell to the bedspread beneath us as I replayed my dream in my head. But with the memories, came horrible doses of sadness and my face became overwhelmed in tears. Edward quickly wiped them away and moved closer to me.

"Everything is okay," he murmured instantly, as his arms wrapped around me protectivly, as if to shiled me from the pain.

"It's not," I muttered against his chest. I took an unsteady breath as the tears continued to come. "I had this horrible dream, Edward." I explained as I parted my face from his chest so I could see his face.

He looked.. almost relieved. Confusion flashed across my face at his expression. Edward sighed and tucked a piece of stray hair behind my ear. Then with no more words about my dream, he lifted me from the bed and spoke the quiet words, "They will be happy to know you are awake."

And with that, he strode across the room, cradling me in his arms; moving only a bit faster than the regular human speed.

*  
**Okay, I'm sorry. I know it's short. But no worries because Chapter 9 is extra, extra long just for you.**

**Events Coming:  
-More drama about the baby.  
-A Jacob encounter.  
-The Cullen's reactions.  
-The pack and Jacob's revelations.  
-and an awesome new plot idea. (:**

**-Midnight Ambivalence.**


	9. Prophecy

**A.N.: Hello all. I'm so excited to wear this story is turning. It's becoming pretty intense and you'll figure that out in this next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**-Midnight Ambivalence.**

*************************************************************************************************************************************************************

"Bella. Glad to see you're awake," Carlisle greeted with a pitiful smile that didn't touch his eyes.

The rest of the family didn't bother with fake smiles. They were all standing in a position through out the large living room. No one appeared to be relaxed. Worry serged through me and I looked to Edward, hopeful for an explanation. But he merely set me down gently on the chair before us and let an agonized sigh slip from his lips. I looked to the rest of the family, the hope quickly dissapearing from me.

Alice was close to Jasper, a frown overwhelming her usually cheerful pixie-like features. Jasper had a hand placed protectively around her waist. He stared questionably at me, with a bit of.. was that fear in his eyes? Esme was in Carlisle's subtle embrace, refusing to look at anyone but her love. There was worry in her eyes. It was strange for the usually quite optimistic Esme. Carlisle was only slightly different. He was staring at his family, as I was only a short second ago. Most likely feeling my gaze on him, he shot me a look of sorrow and shook his head before staring into Esme's eyes, with percieved comfort, though no reassurance. Emmett was blocking most of Rosalie from me and the rest of the room. They were both standing in the farthest corner from me. Emmett's eyes were set on me, with a warning shown broadly through them. I cringed away from him. This wasn't Emmett at all. Emmett was the big brother I'd never had that always made any situation a joke of some sort. It was obvious that this scenario was not humorous at all. Not even to Emmett. Rosalie, though for the most part blocked away by Emmett; had caught my attention the most. Her back was to me and her fists were in rageful balls. She was shaking lightly with anger. I knew Rosalie was always annoyed or aggrivated with someone. But I don't believe I've ever seen so much anguish in anyone. Not even in the ever angry Rosalie.

I turned my gaze back to Edward. He was biting down hard on his lip and staring at Carlisle. Carlisle was now staring back. I assumed they were having one of their private conversations. Oh God, I needed to know what was going on! Why was everyone acting this way? What had really happened while I was asleep? Fearing building up inside of me, I forced myself to break my gaze on Edward's face and focus on the ground. I couldn't break down in tears right now. At least, not until I was aware of what was happening.

Carlisle cleared his throat, immediately gaining back my impatient attention. I took deep breaths, holding back tears as he finally began to speak. "Bella, in the time you have been sleeping, we've learned much about this baby that is inside of you. Evidently, coming from Jacob, the baby will be partly werewolf, though not fully. You see, we've stumbled across an old prophecy." My breathing deepened as he paused. His back turned and he timidly picked up large text book. Within a small moment, the ancient reading was in my lap, my anxious eyes entrapped in it.

_There will be a baby concieved by a mortal. A specific, extraordinary mortal who knows of the secrets of both the mysterious shifters and cold ones. This child will be shared between this human and a shifter. The spawn will be gifted with extremely rare powers, one no one has ever experienced nor even told of in the past. The item that is so indefinite about this destined child is it's future. The chosen one will either be percieved as the best happening this universe will experience or a bloody and rigid apocalypse._

I stared with a quizical expression at the prophecy. I began to shook my head as tears began to well up in my eyes. The salty water ran down my cheeks as I continued to shake my head at the horrible reading. Though all of it was not horrible, I didn't want this for my baby. None of it. I bit down hard on my lip and looked up at Edward with question. He only nodded his head and turned his back to me with remorse. In a moment, sorrowful sobs escaped from him and filled the room.

As Edward's sobs continued, I stared back at the book and re-read the passage a few more times, making sure I had read it correctly. I couldn't comprehend exactly what was going on. There was a deep lump in my throat as the tears continued to roll down my cheeks. How could this be? How could my baby possibly be a monster? How? I took deep, unsteady breaths as I tried to regain control of myself.

As if on cue, Carlisle began to speak again, bringing horrible words into earshot. "Bella, there's more to it," he explained with remorse. "The Volturi has heard of this news apparently and decided that this..." he cleared his throat, ".. this baby is threat to the vampire world." he spoke with hesitance. He knew he didn't have to say anymore. I understood exactly what he was saying. The Volturi was going to kill my baby. I closed my eyes, wanting to collapse to the floor. I wanted to break into sorrowful sobs and cry for the rest of time. But Carlisle unfortunately continued to pile on the tradgedy erupting through my life. "We're not certain how this has come to be, but they've joined forces with the werewolves. I suppose they figured it would be easier with their help to... to.." but Carlisle couldn't finish. He simply turned away from me and Esme took him into a deep hug. Biting hard on my lip, I looked away. I turned my attention to wear Edward's back was facing me, sobs still coming from him, his poor body shaking with sadness. My eyes slammed shut and I dropped my head towards the ground. The Volturi teaming up with the werewolves? Ugh. It still didn't make sense. I sighed. But I suppose neither did any of this. I suppose this somewhat explained the Cullen's behavior. I was dangerous to be around, for the Volturi and the werewolves were coming for me. Not to mention, "the monster child" inside of me. I clenched my teeth. No. Not a monster child. Not in the slighest. This baby was nothing but a miracle. I.. I loved this baby. And I would protect it. No matter the cost.

With this newfound courage, I arose from my sitting postion, my fists clenched, my teeth gritting. Every Cullen stared at me questioningly, the males stancing with caution in front of their loves. Perhaps they thought I obtained some of these "evil" powers. Edward moved to my side with worry. I just shook my head at him and swallowed hard. He stared at me in question, anguish in his black eyes. I bit down hard on my lip and inched forward so that his wonderful angel was in my grasp. I held him tight, and kissed his cheek lightly. I backed away so that our eyes met and lovingly brushed my hand to his cold cheeks. I took a deep breath and pulled away from him. Turning around slightly, I faced the six remainging Cullens. I suppose I may have looked quite expressionless, but I had to get one last look at them before I was going to do what I had decided, which I still wasn't completely sure of yet.

The last look fading, I turned around once again and strode past Edward as I made my way towards the front door.

It was pitch black out and the rain poured down hard, with thunder crackling beneath it. I began to trudge violently through the front yard as I began to make my way towards Forks. I would offer myself perhaps. Anything. I would give them anything they wanted, as long as my baby were to live. As I continued to walk in the direction of the dark forest, my fists in balls; I began to file through strategies.. until I felt a cold hand on my shoulder turn me to face him.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Edward asked with clear exasperation. The rain had soaked us both already. And he had to shout slightly over the loud crackling of intense thunder and rain fall.

"I have to leave, Edward," I explained with remorse. Hadn't he understood my actions while we were in the house? I frowned. Hadn't Alice seen my decision? He stared back at me with confusion. No. He didn't know anything. I began to explain further. "I have to try to save my baby. I have to get away from you. All of you. It's dangerous for me to be around you all. Didn't you see the fear in everyone in that room!?" I pointed towards the house house with anger and sadness, remembering the way they stared at me judgmentally and skeptically as if I were some kind of monster. Like my baby was.

Edward placed both of his cold and gentle hands on my shoulders, grasping them tightly. "You don't, Bella. You don't. We can protect you," he amplified. But I just shook my head. They couldn't. Perhaps from the wolves. But not from the Volturi. And sure as hell not with both of them alliancing together. If they attempted to protect me, they would all get themeselves killed in the process.

"No," I whispered with a sigh. "No, you can't Edward. Don't you see?! Didn't you read the prophecy?! My baby may be the key to the appocalypse. Either that or a rare future member of the Volturi?!" I shouted at him with exasperation and tears streaming down my pale cheeks. "Either way, I'm doomed. And it's stupid for you all to be damned with me! It's foolish for them to sacrifice themselves.. because my slaughter will take place either way." I finished quieter with tears continuing to come.

Edward pursed his lips with a horrrible and pained expression on his face. He didn't reply. It was as if he were focusing hard on something. Something important. Suddenly, his eyes grew wide and he grabbed me from the ground, into his arms. I looked at him with concern. "They're coming." he explained quickly as he dashed back into the house. "They're coming for you... They're coming for the.." he stared at my stomach, but just then I heard a terrible familiar voice that I'd hoped to never hear again. "Well, hello again, friends." a mimicing Aro spoke with pleasure.

*  
**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Because things are going to get very, very amazing soon. (:**

**Thank you for reading and keep reviewing.**

**-Midnight Ambivalence.**


	10. Confusion Carries On

**A.N.: Haha, I'm excited.**

**No idea why but when the plot becomes intense this way, it causes me to be giddy. (:**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**********************************************************************

I felt Edward's protective grasp become more dominant around me as the figure behind us moved in closer. A low growl escaped from Edward's pursed lips. Clenching his teeth, he turned around, meeting Aro's gaze. He cradled me tight to his chest. I kept my eyes on Edward's expressionless face, too frightened to dare peek a glance at Aro.

No one spoke for what seemed to be a lifetime. Edward continued his long and endless stare with Aro. I had a feeling it could have stretched longer if Aro hadn't decided to say something.

"Why, Edward, dear pal. You know what has to be done." he spoke with a sly edge to his voice. Though I was still too sheepish to look at Aro, he sounded even more demeaning than the last time I had met him.

Edward only growled in response, tightening his grasp on my body. Edward's growl was apparenly amusing because I heard a disturbing chuckle coming from the lead of the Volturi. He continued his laugh for a moment longer and instantly grew serious. I had assumed that his laughing had stopped only because he was planning to say something. When he didn't, I finally built up the courage to sneak a quick glance at him, which I instantly regretted. His pupils were fierce and somewhat demanding. They were overwhelmed in a blood red, which symbolized the vampiric lifestyle he had chosen. Quickly noticing my eyes on him, he met my gaze, smiling with confidence at me. But his smile quickly faded and he began to move closer towards us. Edward flinched backward and began to slowly back away from Aro's pressence. He snarled at Aro, with hate in his black eyes.

Aro shook his head with absent laughter. "Oh, you know you won't be able to save her." he teased menacingly with a smirk. I glared at him, instantly understanding the hate that was clear in Edward's eyes. "But I hope you can understand," he continued with mere affection. "I wouldn't want this mere incident to ruin such a great friendship." he coaxed, continuing to move forward.

In an attempt to move farther away from Aro, Edward had strayed farther from the house, now closer to the woods only beyond the pleasant Cullen house.

"There is no friend ship between us, Aro. There never will be," Edward challened, his teeth gritting together, hands trembling, in lack of self control. But I really had no time to be scared for Edward. Or to be scared of Edward, for that matter. I was too horrified of Aro.

Aro just smirked. I shook my head, bringing my gaze back to Edward to see his response. His eyes suddenly grew wide with a jerk farther away from Aro. I stared at him in question. He began to stalk backward as his running began. But he didn't get farther than a few feet before I heard menacing laughter surrounding us. Dark objects flung themselves at Edward and I as we rushed through the woods. He was throwing them off of his back, screaming in anogy from an unknown pain; while keeping one protective hand swooned around me. Three figures emerged from the darkness behind, lunging at Edward with fierce snarls. "Edward," I warned quickly with panic. But he just kissed my forehead, with lack of assurance and then before I knew it, we had crashed into the hard woods floor, causing me into a deep unconcious sleep.

**

The room I awoke in was quite disturbing. My face was pressed against the stone floor, that was covered in blood red silk rugs. As I attempted to stand up, I noticed I was chained to a stone wall. I looked around the room, with confusion. The cieling had to be more than thirty feet high. There were weapons resting in a decorative position on the wall everywhere you turned. From old age items like swords to more recent things like guns, knives and chainsaws. I shuddered at the dark envirement surrounding me. The room was only lit by vague candles surrouding the perimeter of the strange room.

I swallowed hard and inched myself backward against the wall. Before me was a spell book, open to a strange page. Laying in front of the peculiar spell book was an urn of some type, obtaining strange ingredients. Though I wasn't familiar with anything wiccan related, it looked as if a potion was being created.

Lingering my attention from the spell book and potion type mixing was a dark haired and pale faced woman who walked into the room, wearing a cloak on her back. She reminded me much of Jane, a Volturi guard. Her characteristics were somewhat similar though she looked different. For instance, I could tell by one glance at her that she wasn't a vampire. Her skin, though pale; was not white enough and she was not incredibly gorgeous as all vampires were. She strode across the room, with an eerie amount of confidence. She took a cross-legged seat across from me, the spell book and mixing parting between us. She smirked at me, quite aware of my ignorance. I stared at her with confusion but she just stared back with the same aggrivating smirk centered on her face.

Suddenly another person entered the room, this time.. a very, very familiar one.. _Jacob Black._

************************************************************************************************************************************************************

**I'm sorry. But I couldn't resist! I'm so mean, huh? Lol.**

**-Midnight Ambivalence.  
More coming soon. (;**


	11. Becoming

**Bella POV**

"There's nothing to be afraid of, deary." the woman spoke, smirk remaining on her face. "Well, I suppose that's a pardoned lie." she finished with a horrifying chuckle of pleasure. I cringed away from her, my back touching the wall. I was as far away from Jacob and the strange woman as the tight and overpowering chains would allow. I didn't know what to make of them. The woman I was already terrified of... but Jacob. The pack was on the Volturi's side, weren't they? So wouldn't that make Jacob an enemy as well?

I was so confused and I hated it. My gaze struck back and forth between Jacob and the woman. "Wh-what's going on?" I stuttered out with fear plain in my voice. This time they both found that humorous. Yes, Jacob was on the opposite side. Jacob was the enemy in this scenario. God, it's no wonder I'd spent my last few weeks hating him. The smirk on his face. The look in his eyes. He looked so evil. Purely evil.

Jacob had walked across the room and taken a seat next to the woman at that moment. His fast movement sent my body to erupt in a startled jerk. I hit my head on the stone and they both laughed harder. But in no longer than it had taken the laughter to begin, it came to a silent stop. They both examined with a newfound serious expression. The woman took a deep breath, and began to answer my question.

**Edward POV**

How could I have allowed this to happen? The Volturi had ambushed me. Why didn't I see this coming. I growled aloud, the memory of them prying an unconscious Bella from my arms as the Volturi's Guard held me down. I shut my eyes tight, longing to forget that moment of defeat. But alas, I could not banish it from my mind. Not yet, anyway. There was still the manner of finding Bella.

I had managed to escape from the withholding and I was farely certain they knew I would. How could they possibly believe a mere set of chains would keep a vampire idle for long? They didn't. And my mind was still struggling to figure out their plan. What were they planning to do? I groaned quietly in frustation as I ran at vampire speed through the unceasing hallway, flinging each door I met off it's hinges in my search for Bella. I had to find her fast. They may be killing her at this very moment. A low snarl slipped through my lips just from imagining the very demolish of my wonderful Bella.

I was such a waste. An unbearing and loathsome waste. I should have held her tighter. I should have ran faster. I should have gotten her into the house and within the grasp of my family before that cursed Aro got to her. I should have done so much. Hell, I should have stayed away from her in the first place, then she wouldn't be entangled in this horrible mess.

It seemed I couldn't pressure my legs to move fast enough. The eternal hallway and set of doors continued, much to my despair. What if I didn't make it in time? I questioned myself with anguish. No, don't even think of something as sick as that. You'll find her. You have to.

I have to. I have to. I have to. I repeated silently to myself as I tore through the ceasless hallway.

**Bella POV**

"Just a spell, pretty angel." her voice was high-pitched, yet pleasant. I had learned that her name was Isidore and that she was a powerful that often performed favors for the Volturi. In this scenario, I was the favor to be taken care of. She was also quite a delusional thing. Always speaking of something no one was quite sure of.

"What does this spell do?" I asked, my voice trembling slightly. She would tell me everything and anything that I wanted to know. I had learned that from the last few minutes of talking to Isidore.

She laughed in return. Then suddenly, as before; the laughter broke off quickly "Well it will rid you're body of the parisite, miss." she spoke in a whisper-voice with a bit of secrecy. I stared at her with questioning eyes and when she sat unmoving, I turned my gaze to Jacob, who hadn't said a thing.

"I..'m confused," I admitted to her. What the hell was going on? What did she mean by that? That I was going to have the baby right this instant? That was impossible. I was less than three months along in the pregnancy. I had no idea what this delusional lady was talking about. She didn't answer my question. She only stared at me with slow remorse in her eyes. I stared back with fright. I needed to know what was going on. And I needed to know now.

"Look, I just want to know what the hell-.." I was broke off by the sound of her spell reading. She spoke in a language I'd never heard before. When she got to the third word of her spell, my body instantly racked with pain. I had crumpled to the floor, with an agonzied scream. Oh God. I could feel the baby inside of me. I could feel it searching for a way out. I could feel something horrible flowing through my blood stream. It reminded me of the vampire venom from when James had bit me, only ten times worse. My body vibrated across the floor. I could vaguely see what was happening above me.

Isidore's iris's had turned to a pitch black as the spell continued on. As if on some sort of cue, Jacob slit his wrist and let his blood pour into the pot before the spell book. As my eyelids rolled into the back of my head, I felt the pain increase. It was growing more intense as the spell and Jacob's blood flow continued. After another moment, Jacob took my wrist and slit it as well, squeezing it so that blood came faster. I screamed again as tears rolled down my face. I saw as my blood streamed down my arm and dripped into the blood, meeting Jacob's. Suddenly, a flash of light erupted and overwhelmed the whole room. The surge of pain became even worse and my screams grew louder. I could feel my stomach growing rounder and rounder. Finally, my stomach burst and I was soaked in my own blood, as was most of the floor. "Edward! SAVE ME! HELP ME. PLEASE!" I yelled for Edward. I screamed with terror and agonize. It just hurt so much. So very much. Oh God. The blood ran down my legs, my arms. It was everywhere. My screams continued on and suddenly as I heard Isidore's disturbing laugh once more, I realized I wasn't the only person in the room screaming, for lying on the cold stoned floor next to me, was a crying infant.

**Edward POV**

Much to my affliction, I could hear every single one of my Bella's screams. They were so agonized. So distressed. It ached my ubeating heart so much. She sounded to be in so much misery and I had to stop it. My feet shuffled faster through the halls as various growls and snarls slipped through my clenched teeth.

I had made progress. I could now see the ceasing of the hall. A moment of relief had struck me as I realized that, before the first of my Bella's screaming began. Both sorrow and intense anger flowed through me as I proceeded to rip the doors from their attachment to the wall. I was going to cause so much hurt ot whoever was doing this to my poor, beautiful Bella. They would not get away with this. Not in the slightest. With sick pleasure, I thought of the many horrible torturous things I would bring on them when I came to meet their face. I was broken apart from this moment of insanity by Bella's voice: "Edward!" she called for me with wretchedness. "SAVE ME! HELP ME. PLEASE!" a stabbing pain erupted through my chest. My God. I have to get to her. I have to be at her side now. I have to help her. I have to save her.

I lunged forward in an attempt to search for where her angelic screams were taking place. I ripped each door out of my way, in a rush of distressed adrenaline. The doors continued to be thrown behind me until I came to the last. I had reached my destination. I stood in front of the door. My Bella was behind that door. My hand motioned toward the knob but suddenly, two vampiric hands grasped me from behind and took me into a violent headlock. I growled in despair as I saw it was Marcus.

"Trying to get to your beloved, Edward?" he asked in a menacing voice. I only growled in response as I attempted to throw him off of me. But before I had much of a chance, the guard entrapped me, flinging me to the wall violently before scooping me up and away from the door. I snarled. I had been so close.

As they drug me away from my beloved Bella, my whole body erupting in growls and snarls; great defeat approached me. I could still hear the screaming of my love. But a great revelation came upon me right before they had taken me from the end of the hallway for I would swear on my existence that I heard the limp crying of an newborn baby.

*************************************************************************************************************************************************************

**So what do you think?**

**This story is going to have more action, I promise. (:**

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**

**-Midnight Ambivalence.**


	12. Face To Face

**BPOV**

The blood flowed endlessly through the large gash that had impaled my stomach. My screaming had stopped only a few moments ago. I had found that I no longer had the energy to express my overwhelming pain. I could only vaguely see through my eyes anymore, but not well enough to reassure myself with the sight of my baby's safety. I heard a sigh come from Isidore as she slammed her hand into the gash on my stomach, digging her sharp finger nails into my wound. I cringed away from her, my body struggling to word off the pain in discomfort. I gasped for air that never came to my unfortuate lungs as she dug her nails deeper into me. I let out one last final scream with, letting go of the last of my energy, as she released violently.

And then I was revealed almost completely unmarred, aside for small cuts gliding down my arms and legs and the wound of Isidore's finger nails stabbing through my stomach. The air finally came to my lungs and I gasped thankfully for the air brought to me. "Ukindia, let it be." Isidore spoke fast and quietly and then the room was dark, and with a large gust of wind that blew every inflamed candle out; Isidore was gone.

I shot up with fear, clenching for the baby that I hoped would still be positioned next to me on the stone ground. But much to my dissapointment, the baby wasn't there. Within a moment my face was tear-streaked. Broken sobs escaped from me as I grasped for my legs and brought them to my chest. I vowed to protect that baby. I promised myself. And now the baby's gone. And it's all my fault.

I heard someone clear their throat and I shot my head up from my resting on my knees, flinching away from the dark shadow. I couldn't see anything but darkness. "He-hello?" I asked with a tremble of fear in my voice.

"Bella," I knew this voice. The sound of it caused me to cringe away further. For the voice was Jacob Black's, a man that I absolutely loathed. He shared the fault with me. He was partly at fault for the dissapearance of my baby and I hated him for it. I hated both of us for it.

When I didn't respond, I heard his foot steps. I held my hand up protectively in front of me. "Don't come another step," I warned through clenched teeth. "Stay the hell away from me!" I shouted when his footsteps continued. I crawled to the wall, my brown hair cascading to my shoulders, hiding my face from him.

Within a few more steps his broad figure was standing before me. I peeked through my hair to see him bending down to his knees. I slammed my eyes shut tight, refusing to look at Jacob. His face was now only inches from mine. Oh God, why won't he just leave me alone?! Wasn't it torchur enough to take away something I loved so much? Why was he doing this? The Jacob Black I knew was far from evil. But then again, my last examples of Jacob weren't really related to the Jacob Black I knew.

He leaned further towards me and whispered the three words in my ear: "It's a boy." followed by placing a fragile baby in my arms.

**Jacob POV**

It had pained me so much to act as if I didn't care for Bella's pain. To act as if I didn't mind that these people we're killing my baby. We're killing the woman that I loved.

But in order to survive this and in order to help everyone esle survive this, I had to play along. I had to fake being on The Volturi's side.

So when the pack heard of the prophecy and instantly went awire, I decided it was in everyone's best interest if I acted like I was enraged also. It had made sense at the time. I would just stick with my pack, keep sure that they didn't do anything that would kill Bella or the baby. I would leave the Volturi up to the leaches. I'd assumed they were on my side as well. Apocalypse or no appocalypse, this was Bella. They wouldn't let anything happen to her. I was sure of that at the time.

A strong intereference to my plan took place when the Volturi asked for my single help. They said all they needed help with was a simple spell to help the baby be born faster. It didn't sound so horrible, at least not at the time. I went along with it, much to my following despair. I couldn't believe I had let it gone that far as I walked into the room and saw the pained look on her goregous face. This was too much. Way too much. But I had to stay strong if this plan would succeed in the least.

The woman who was to perform the spell had a disturbing smirk on her face as she began to speak meaningless words to Bella. I kept my expression blank until I realized I wasn't playing my part well. "Wh-what's going on?" Bella asked with trouble in her voice, causing a piercing pain to overwhelm my heart. But I had to put on a show. I had to make the woman think I wanted this baby dead. I matched the smirk on her face with mine and set a devious look in my eyes. I began to strode across the room, taking my seat next to the wiccan woman. Bella cringed away from my pressence, causing the pierce in my heart to grow even worse. In this jerk away from me, Bella hit her head on the stone wall. I wanted to inch closer to her, help her out of those cursed chains and check for her safety but the devil woman sitting only a foot away from me thought it was humorous, so with deep regret, I laughed as well, hating myself for laughing at my beloved's pain. But thankfully, the ignorant laughter died down soon and the woman began to answer Bella's question.

"My name is Isidore. I'm just a witch, sweet special." she started with a twinkle in her eyes. The bitch was obviously amused. "I'm nothing compared to this big bad, they just allow luck ole me included in the world they run." she explained, speaking of the Volturi. She then erupted into giggles. That's when I started to notice how delusional Isidore was. "And to think of all the sad dolls who won't be included," she commented in her British accent with a sigh of despair, and then she began to talk at a fast speed again. "But no matter. Of course, they're not chosen like you. No where near. Not at all." she finished with a smile.

Bella stared at her with deep confusion. She looked at Isidore like she was completely insane, which I'm fairly certain she was. It almost made me want to laugh, the way that stupid bitch had yandered on like that. She was a completele wacko. "But.. wha-...why are you here?" Bella asked, clearly not satisfied with Isidore's answer.

"Just a spell, pretty angel." she explained, with a bit of a disturbing smirk peeking back on her face.

"What does this spell do?" Poor Bella asked, her voice trembling a bit. It took all of my power not to wrap my arms around her and tell her that everything would be okay.

Isidore laughed, as if Bella's question were stupid. I hated this Isidore already. The laughter broke off quickly as like before and she continued to talk, instantly serious. "Well it will rid your body of the parisite miss," she spoke using a whisper-voice. I held in a growl. Calling my son or daughter a parisite? I wanted to kill her right then and there. But I had to keep my appearance as evil and uncaring.

"I..'m confused," Bella admitted, with a troubling look on her porcelain face. Again, it took all my power not to chase the worry away.

Moments passed and Isidore sat uncomprehending. Maybe the bitch cracked, I thought with small amounts of humor.

Just then, an exasperated Bella stood up to Isidore. "Look, I just want to know what the hell-" she was interupted by Isidore's spell reading.

Instantly, Bella's body crumpled to the floor and much to my horror, began to rack in pain...

*  
I pulled mysef away from the painful memory, hot tears rolling down my face, my son in my hands. Bella had hid her face away from me by carassing her hair protectively in front of her face. I just wanted to explain to her that I wasn't truly on the other side, that her son wasn't truly gone and that I still loved her dearly. But as I took steps forward, she spoke the angry words: "Don't come another step," and when I disobeyed, she shouted the enraged words: "Stay the hell away from me!" But I couldn't. I had to show her.. to explain to her.

I took a few more steps before I was hovering directly over her, baby tight against me. I dropped gently to my knees, coming towards her with sincerity.

"It's a boy," I whispered into her trembling ear, before placing our baby into her arms soflty.

She looked down at the miracle in her arms, her breathing heavy, her face shocked, with wide eyes. She looked down at him and looked as if she were about to cry. Tears coming to her eyes, she narrowed her head down and kissed the beautiful boy's forehead, murmuring the soft words to him, "I promise I'll protect you, baby. I love you."

*************************************************************************************************************************************************************

**Pretty please with Edward Cullen on top keep reviewing!? *L**

**mucho gracias. (:**

**-Midnight Ambivalence.**


	13. Sacrifices

**Edward POV**

"But you don't know that this baby is the key to the appocalypse!" I growled out in frustration, racking the wooden post they had tied me to.

We were both well aware that I could break from this torturous position in a heartbeat. But I needed information from them. Infortmation on Bella's whereabouts, which wasn't going well.

"You can't be too careful!" Marcus argued back with a snarl. He always did have quite the temper. The three main members of the Volturi: Aro, Marcus and Cauis stood only a few feet away from me. They had orginally told me that I was to convince them not to kill me, but at the moment I had no reguard for my own life and every reguard for Bella's so instead of convincing them to let me live, I took a stab at giving them reason to let Bella and the baby survive.

I growled in despair. I had been trying to persuade them for over an hour. For all I knew, Bella was already dead. I mentally kicked myself. Don't say that, you sick, loathsome creature! My inner voice screamed. She's alive! And you'll save her! I wanted to yell at the voice. Why did it keep telling me I was going to save her? It wasn't much of a motivation and it obviously wasn't a tip at battle stratedgy if this all got out of hand.

Of course, as always; the Volturi wanted a clean, happy ending (for them). They wanted to keep it to the minimum of blood and guts. They really did not want to cause the next massacre or appocalypse for that matter. But it didn't make sense. They've seen the prophecy. What if they destroyed the child and we later realized it was going to provide something sensational towards the world? But I did understand now, after talking to the Volturi for all this time, what it was that was at stake. I just didn't understand why my Bella must give up her own and her child's life for this. It wasn't fair in the least sense. She didn't choose this. She never asked for this. And she shouldn't have to die because of it.

I let my eyes drop to the ground, thinking hard of what it was I could possibly do to avoid this situation. But I had nothing in my grasp that related whatsoever to an advantage.

Perhaps Aro was feeling my loss of hope from my expression because he moved forward and touched the palm of my hand softly to see what it was I was thinking about. I witnessed the realization that flashed across his pale face, though I wasn't sure about what.

"Unfair," he stated flatly. I nodded unemotionally and bit down hard on my lip. If I were human, tears of distress would be coming. "Unfair," Aro continued on, at first appearing to be aimless. But he carried on, "Edward." he said aknowledging me. I looked up slightly, showing him that I was listening. "Edwrard, my boy. If this scenario was not taking place you would say you and I are somewhat good of friends. Am I right?" I nodded shortly. I would say that if we weren't under these circumstances.

Before I could reply, he continued to speak. "Well, as a friend. I would like to give you some advice. Not an ultimatum. Not a choice. But perhaps a new point of view. Will you listen?" His expression was noticeably one of sorrow. I nodded, though I knew he could not change my point of view. This was injustice. It was completely unfair for them to take Bella's life only because some prophecy states that her baby _MIGHT_ be the end of the world. Prophecies weren't always correct. We should all know this by now.

Cauis took a step forward to object but Aro placed a hand in front of him as if to silence Cauis and everyone else in the room. He turned his back to me, giving the remainder of the Volturi an exasperated long look and then turned back to me, not bothering to change his expression. Aro took a deep unnessecary breath and proceeded. "Edward.. I know this is going to sound completely ridiculous the first moment you hear it.. but.."

A guard of the Volturi stepped in the room at that moment, worry dominating his facial features.

Aro, sensing the guard's pressence behind him, let out a slight groan of aggrivation and without even turning practically yelled: "What is it?!"

"There's been a traitor, among us! A backstabber, sier!" he said with anguish. The guard looked very troubled as he spoke. And his mind was even more troubled.

_Oh, that stupid witch! We'd trusted her! We'd trusted her to perform an important task and it must be finished by us now!_

Aro shook his head with annoyance. "You know what to do to the traitors! You kill them!" He turned around this time, his eyebrows creased. "Have you all turned into idiots! You can't do anything without me?!" he screamed at the guard, refusing to cut him any slack whatsoever.

The guard sighed and shook his head. "It was the witch!" he explained. "She didn't get the job done! The girl is alive! The baby is too! And they've escaped!" I couldn't help but feel a serge of happiness run through my retired veins. Bella was alive. And the baby was as well.

Worry flashed across Aro's face. His eyes widened and face twisted in disgust. He turned to the other members of the Volturi and screamed at them: "Well what are you waiting for?! Alert the wolves! For God's sakes, do something! Go after them!"

The other two rushed forward in an exasperated hurry. The guard and Cauis were already out the door and half way down the hall, but beofre Marcus followed them completely, he turned to look at Aro. "Are you not coming?" he asked with strong judgment and arrogance in his voice.

"Go." Aro growled out in a fierce voice. "I'll be a minute. I have to finish my discussion with Edward, don't I?" he asked skeptically, as he turned back to face me with a sly smirk on his face. Marcus quickly nodded and rushed down the hall with Cauis and the guard. I watched as the door slammed shut and their figures dissapeared behind it, hoping that somehow Bella and the baby would be okay.

"Edward," Aro got my attention, shaking his head with a low chuckle at my hopeful look. "You honestly think she'll get away?" he asked, with amusement.

I growled in respone and quickly changed the subject. "So you were saying.. before we were so rudely interrupted?" I asked with a tremble of anger in my voice.

"Ah, yes." he said with enlightenment. "Well I'll have to shorten this. Make it quick." he said to himself, closing his eyes for a moment. Then, he flashed his eyes open and immediately began to talk. "I was going to ask you one thing. And one thing only.." he said, pausing.

"And that is?" I prolonged, impatiently.

"I was going to ask you if you would sacrifice so many lives for the life of two. Reguardless if these two are loved ones or not, Edward. Love is about sacrifices," he said before dashing through to door, with a smirk remaining on his face.


	14. The Beginning Of The End

**Bella POV**

**(20 MINUTES BEFORE THE GUARDS FOUND OUT ABOUT BELLA'S ESCAPE)**

Jacob had explained his side of the story. And I had accepted it. I knew he did so many horrible things to me, but I accepted it, reguardless. Mostly because he saved my son's life and for that, I would be forever grateful. But I kept straying from the fact that the baby in my arms belonged to him to and he didn't save him as a favor to me, he saved him because Jacob loved him as well. He was Jacob's son too.

A few minutes had passed after I had told Jacob that his apology was accepted. We sat in silence, staring at the glorious baby that I was holding my arms. After another moment, Jacob looked at me and said, "We need to get you and him out of here. Now I've thought of a plan," his voice became lower and continued to fade until it became a faint whisper. "But we need to hurry, okay? It may be difficult, depending on how well guarded this place is," he explain, his deep voice muffled.

"It's the Volturi," I explained a bit obviously. Of course wherever we were would be highly guarded. He only nodded and sighed. We both knew that this was going to be highly difficult. I sighed in return and looked down desperately at the baby in my arms, then spoke the exasperated words, "Tell me about the plan,"

*

"Bella, take him." Jacob's whisper was raspy and quick as he shoved the baby at me, expecting me to take him quickly. I looked at him with question. We had managed to get out of the area, thanks to Jacob's plan and were now outside, running into La Push, so that the Volturi could no longer follow us. Apparenlty, the location that we were being held captive at was barely through the entrance of Forks. We were running through the forest, thankful that the Volturi could not follow us past this point. I took the baby from Jacob's arms and continued to stare at him with quesiton.

"I have to phase," he explained with sorrow. "I have to get inside the pack's minds before they do." I held the baby tighter in my arms, thinking of how Jacob told me of how much they wanted to kill my beautiful newborn baby boy.

"Aren't you going to come with me?" I asked with a tremble of fear overwhelming my small voice. There was no way I could protect my boy from the wolves. No way in hell. My only hope was Jacob.

I could hear the sound of howling and my eyes widened in fear. I looked at Jacob with frantic reluctance. They were coming our way. We had to act fast.

"Just trust me," Jacob murmured in a quick voice. He planted a kiss on the baby's forehead and quickly arose to peck a loving kiss on my cheek. I didn't object, for I had no time to. He pushed me back gently and told me the word through clenched teeth: "Run." And with that, I took one last look at Jacob Black and turned quickly, holding the most important thing at the moment tight in my arms. I didn't know what Jacob planned to do. I wasn't positive that Edward or the Cullens were safe. And I wasn't sure I would make it through this alive. But that all had to be irrevalent for now. For now, someone else's life depended on me.

**Edward POV**

Keeping still, I stared ahead nonchalantly. With deep determination, I could hear the thoughts of almost every being in within the castle.

I had learned so much since the Volturi had left me alone. Bella's baby had been born. Jacob and the witch who had performed the birth were the traitors. Jacob and Bella had escaped with the baby. My family was alright and attempting to catch up with Bella and Jacob. And the direct birth of the baby wasn't enough to cause the appocalypse, if that's what it was meant to do in first place. According to a newfound prophecy the Volturi had come across, the baby has to experience at least three hours of life before the transformation is possible to take place, for the better or the worse.

I had escaped from the wooden prison the Volturi had trapped me in, effortlessly. As for the time being I was lurking in the shadows, searching for my own way out of my own personal death trap. There was so many tasks to be performed in the next three hours, when much of my fate would be clarified. During my search to find an escape route, Aro's words echoed endlessly in my head. He wanted me to sacrifice my Bella and her baby for the rest of the world. He obviously had no idea how selfish I was. Though the decision had been an immidiate one, something about Aro's speach stuck close to my brain. As if I was actually thinking it over. How could I consider such a thing? Giving up the love of my existence and her baby, which I was already sure she loved with everything she had and could give? I was completely disgusted in myself for even allowing a thought of that darkness to trace my mind at all.

Shaking my head, I refocused my priorities to the more crucial ones. For instance, escaping from this castle. Finding Bella and Jacob and the baby. And finding my family. That was enough for now, reguardless of the fact that I had to accomplish all of these alongside saving all of these people from the Volturi and the wolf pack and possibly the end of the world. I supressed a sigh as I darted from one dark corner to the other, hoping for the sake of my future that these tasks wouldn't be impossible to perform.

**Bella POV**

Don't scream. Don't scream, I repeated to myself over and over again. Don't let them hear. Air pierced my bleeding and gashed skin as I ran through the dark forest. As I continued to struggle towards my location, I kept a focus of keeping him safe in my arms and close to my chest. I continued to move forward with agonizing pain running through my veins. This is killing you, a voice inside my head screamed. And I knew this voice was correct.

I was dying and I felt it with every trickle of blood that ran down my skin. With every inflamed ounce of venom that ran through my veins. This would most likely be my last night on earth. But none of that mattered. Nothing mattered if I couldn't get him to our destination, beyond the woods, slightly over the treaty line, where it was safe. Sobs escaped from my pursed lips as the venom continued to spread and the blood continued to flow from my wounds.

The debris covered ground stung hard against my bare feet as I began to run faster, finally getting a glimpse of the end of the woods. I was almost there. I just had to keep going and he would be safe. All would be well. Maybe not for me. But for him. And that's all that mattered. After all, he was my... Suddenly, I jerked forward and fell to the ground. Then everything went even blacker.


	15. Holding On By A Limb

**

* * *

**

Bella POV

I could feel the gravel piercing into my back. I could feel the burning in my throat. I could hear the cold rasps as attempted breathing echoing from my mouth. It was because of this that I knew I was still living.

My baby had been pried from my arms. My body beaten aimlessly. Before leaving me in the forest, bleeding to no end, I heard a dark chuckle.

I wanted to die. My beautiful son was probably dead. Killed by the Volturi. Or the vicious wolf pack I can't believe I ever felt close to. If he was dead, I wanted to die. I couldn't live with myself, even if I _did _live through this horrible pain. The intense throbbing was all over my body, surging through my veins to no end. When I dared open my eyes, I could tell that my surroundings were dark. Miserable. Did I even have a reason to live anymore? With my baby, they probably took the life of Edward. Oh, I wish I could know somehow that he was safe. The Cullens, too. I don't know what I would possibly do, how I could live on, if all of my loved ones were to die. Here. Now. Because of me. That wouldn't be fair in the least. And the answer is plain and simple. I couldn't live. I wouldn't.

Suddenly, as the next horrible pain began to go through me, something else did also. It was an epiphany. Why was I laying here? Giving up so early in the fight when I had so much to fight for, still? With an impecable amount of willpower, I placed my hands beneath me and leaned inward, placing most of my weight on my hands. They were weak and collapsed underneath my weight. I let out a small yelp as my face smacked into the harsh gravel. Sucking in as much as the determination as possible, I tried again. This time successful. I got myself to my feet and stood, stumbling slightly. I began to trudge along the forest ground, the pain more recognized than ever. It was so much of an understatment to say that I hurt. I ached with every muscle. With every breath, I could wince. But I had to continue on. I had to. I couldn't give up so easily. There had to be something that was left fighting for. And I would find that something and fight for it with every thing I still had.

* * *

I must have been walking for thirty minutes or so. But it felt like so much longer. I would have ran if I was aware of my destination beforehand. Instead, I was left to roam aimlessly until I found the place I had been looking for. The Volturi's castle here in Forks.

I had never noticed this, of course. It was well-hidden in depth of the forest. I supposed the Volturi had these all over the world, though I had not a postitive idea why. But it was the Volturi. Things like these were to be expected.

I placed myself behind a group of bushes, only a few feet away from the entrance of the castle. Of course it was well guarded. Afterall, this _was_ the Volturi. Oh God, I hadn't thought of this. How will I possibly get through? The weak human I am, they would completely destroy me, the guard- I mean. How..?

"Bella, there you are." Cold arms wrapped around me. Cold arms that I loved with every part of me. Cold arms I didn't know if I would ever feel touching me again. But much to my current relief, they were around me. And I felt safe for the first time in a very long time.

* * *

**Edward POV**

**(half an hour earlier)**

I had managed to escape, the guard completely unaware. They were too franticly searching to find Bella and Jacob, where they believed they would find the baby. I hated this.

I was so unaware of what was happening. Left in the dark. I needed to know what was going on. I needed to be assured of Bella's safety. Of her baby's. Even of Jacob's. I still hadn't heard a word from my family yet either. Nothing was right. So much was happening, too much. I could only imagine what they would do to my Bella if they were to find her. _No,_ I metally kicked myself, _Don't think a thing of that. _I couldn't. Not if I were to obtain even a mere ounce of sanity.

I wandered through the forests surrounding the castle the Volturi had kept here. I was searching for a sent. Bella's. Jacob's. But instead I found nothing, much to my self-loathe. God. How could I have allowed Bella to be seperated from me? To be left helpless and unprotected with a life she needed to protect. That she would protect by giving up something as precious as he very life. No, I reminded myself. She wasn't completely helpless. Completely unprotected. She had Jacob with her. Jacob loved her. He would protect her with his life, wouldn't he? As much as I loathed that mutt for what he did to my Bella, I was aware of the fact that he still loved her with all of his heart. I could read his mind, after all.

There it was. My beautiful Bella's sweet floral-lavender scent. It was growing stronger, too. I pushed myself to run harder than the full speed I was running. Finally, I would find my Bella. She was alive, I told myself, a mere glimpse of light shining upon the situation. A slight ounce of happiness flowed through me as the scent continued to grow stronger. I had turned the oppostite direction, learning that she was moving towards the castle. This I wasn't too thrilled to realize. What if the guard detected her? Did she have no idea just how much danger she was putting herself in?

Then I saw her. She was in a crouching postion, only feet away from the castle. I raced towards her, relief washing over me. My Bella. She was alright, in the least sense. I jerked forward and finally I was directly behind her. I wrapped my arms around her quickly, crushing her against my chest, mumuring the words: "Bella, there you are," my breathing was exelerating. I sprinkled her forehead and face with kisses, victory washing over me. She was okay. My beautiful Bella.. but then I met her eyes. Something was horribly wrong. They were full of pain and scratches speckled across her face. Her arms, too. There were bruises and gashes of red all over her. I examined her further, remorse surging through me.

"What's happened, my Bella? Who did this to you? What is it?" I asked, as she began to fall apart in my arms. Tears trickled down her cheeks as she buried her face in my chest, shaking her head.

"Oh, Edward," Bella sobbed, pulling back to look at me. She bit down with anguish on her lower lip. I needed to know what was going on with her.

"Bella, please. You have to explain to me" I pleaded, kissing her tears away.

She took a deep breath and looked around. "I... the baby.." she began, with confusion and pain in her voice. I gave her a questioning look, eager for her to continue. "They took him," her breath becoming shallow, "My baby," she explained, tears forming in her eyes. "They have him, Edward," she continued, her tone growing sharper as she rose from my lap.

She turned, stroding towards the castle. I quickly got up from my postion on the forest floor and grabbed her wrist, fear coming over me. "No, Bella." I said, my tone fierce. I was enraged.

"I have to, Edward. He's my son." she tried to yank her wrist from my grip, but I refused to let her go. I wouldn't let her get hurt anymore than she already was.

"I Know," I said with understanding, as she continued to try to get away from me. "You know?" she asked, confusion overwhelming her expression.

"I know," I repeated. "We'll get your son, Bella. Don't you worry." I cooed soothingly, moving forward towards her. "But it won't be easy. Not in the slightest." I said, my tone growing darker. She looked at me, confusion and fear both showing through her beautiful chocolate brown eyes. "It may result in a battle."

* * *

**I need reviews!**

**This story is beginning to come to an end. Only a few more chapters left!**

**REVIEW!**

**-Midnight Ambivalence.**


	16. A Change Of Direction

**Edward POV**

I carried her throughout the woods, grasping tight to her limp body. There was no hiding her pain, though she tried her hardest to act as if the scratches covering every inch of her body did not hurt. We traveled to the end of the woods, going into the direction of Forks, for I knew of a place where we could hide away, where we could be safe there-for at least a while. Long enough for me to figure out our plan.

Bella hid her face into my chest, hopelessness peeking through her. I rubbed my thumb up and down her arm, soothingly, with a sigh. I coudn't help but feel this was my fault, though she had inisted to me that it wasn't when I had brought it up. I recalled the memory, my mind seeping back into that moment as I continued to run.

_"Bella, I'm so sorry." I muttered, as I swooped her onto my back. I felt her gaze down on me, questioning. _

_"Wha-.. What are you talking about?" she asked, her tone raising shrilly, slightly displaying aggrivation._

_"The baby," I murmured quietly with shame, my gaze burrowing into the ground as I awaited her response, guilt flowing through every inch of me._

_"We _will _get him back," she returned, her tone growing fierce, her finger nails digging into my back. _

_"It's all my fault," I whispered, my unnecessary breathing growing shallow as I felt the dry sobs begin to come over me. I glared at the ground, struggling to restrain myself._

_She shook her head rapidy, pushing herself from my back. She fell to the ground, immediately catching my attention. I turned my back from her and threw myself to the forest floor, scooping her into my arms. _

_"Are you alright?" I asked, the dry sobs escaping from my mouth, my forehead creasing in concern for my beloved. But she didn't speak back. She just lay there in my arms, her lip beginning to tremble, then spreading towards her whole body, causing her to shake rapidy in my arms._

_I held her tighter, pressing her body against mine, desperate for her fit to stop. Desperate for her to stay still._

_"Bella," I murmured in her ear, longing for her to drift back to me. _

_Tears began to fall from her large, beautiful chocolate eyes as she gazed up at me with sorrow. "Why is everything so messed up?" she sobbed quietly._

_I pulled her into my arms. "I'm sorry." I repeated, planting a kiss on her forehead._

_She_ _began to cry more, harder. The tears flowed from her eyes, streaming down her pale cheeks. Her body shook, light brown hair falling into her face. I gently brushed it away, rocking her back and forth. "Bella, I'm sorry." I said once more, hoping with all of undead heart that she would forgive me, we would find her son and live a screwed up ever after. But again, these were all things I could only hope for._

_Suddenly I felt Bella's hand on my cheek, straddling herself up to my height. Her face was only inches from mine now. I could make out the glorious sound of her heart thudding against her chest as she inched closer to my lips. She placed a gentle and beautiful kiss on my chin and brought it up slightly to the place of my lips, taking her time, lovingly. I gazed up at her, my eyes displaying all the adorance I held for her in that moment. _

_"Don't." _

_A crease formed between my eyebrows, confusion hitting me. "What?"_

_"Don't be sorry. Don't tell me that. As if this mess was your fault," she explained, her voice uneasy. The tremble in it broke my unbeating heart._

_I shook my head, wondering how someone so perfect could be given to me. Just like a gift. Bella was truly a gift. And that's the way she felt about her baby, I realized. Blessed by his presence, loving every moment of it. And she felt protection over him, as I did for her. She was afraid that somebody could easily take someone so helpless, yet so perfect away from her in a heartbeat. That was the moment I believe I truly understood Bella's reasoning. How she could love a baby so much that was resulted in such a cruel act._

_I placed a hand on her cheek, stroking it with a crooked smile. "I love you," I whispered, pecking a kiss on her lips. "But now.." I said quickly, stradding her around my back. "We're going to get your son."_

* * *

I set her down on the cool floor of the cave, prying her hands away from my back. Bella's sleeping body appeared to be so peaceful. Even as our world was falling apart and the appocalypse may be upon us, I still found comfort in watching her lie drowsily, her eyelids closed and her arms resting above her head. I stared at her for a moment, then as her body stirred with a murmur of "No, not my son. Not him.", I remembered my mission.

To say I didn't have much time was a heap of an understatement. I quickly grasped for the silver cell phone resting in my pant pockets and pressed down five for speed dial. The dial tone seemed to be an eternity to me, drowning on and on in small beeps until I heard the tiny, calm voice of a pixie on the other line. "Alice?" my voice was quiet, fearing that too much noise would wake Bella.

"We're all here, Edward." she returned, her tone attemtping to contain sanity, though I could hear how hard it was for her.

"Good. Listen, I have Bella. Have you seen anything? We need to hurry." My voice was a quick rant as I gave a quiet glance to my sleeping angel.

There was a pause on the other end of the lining. I detected movement. My brow furrowed with question.

"Yes, as a matter of fact." A bit of glee came to her voice. "And I think I have a plan. Take Bella and meet me at the castle. I know what to do."

And then the line went dead.


	17. I Can't Promise You That

**BPOV**

**A/N:**

**Sorry it took so long! It's summer, I have a life. You know how it is. (: **

**I'll admit, I have been taking a bit of a hiatus, but I've recently been reminded of what this story meant to me when I first started it. It's been a long run for this story, and I'm gonna miss it, but I'm also excited that it's coming to an end. Anyway, enjoy. It's getting dramatic. xD**

_He had green emerald eyes, I noted, grasping at his small frame tightly. I chuckled, kissing his nose. "I wonder where you got those beautiful eyes," I told him, laughing at the smile he gave me. I lifted him up into the air, cautiously looking around to make sure he would be okay. I knew I came off as overprotective, but I didn't care too much about that accusation. I knew my adorn for the baby in my arms. I knew what I nearly lost._

_"I love you," I whispered, planting a kiss in the center of his fragile forehead. He grasped onto my hair, laughing. I laughed as well, knowing with hope in my heart that every moment with him would be like this. Genuine. Pure. I was his mother and I was overjoyed to admit that I had kept the promise I made to him during our first encounter. I had protected him. Saved him. And I always would._

It was out of the ordinary that I awoke happy. My last few awakenings have been very violent and terrifying. It was quite refreshing to wake up from a good dream, rather than a nightmare. I took in a gulp of fresh air as my eyes fluttered open, peacefully. I took in my surroundings. It seemed the way it was when I had fallen asleep. The forest air touched my face as Edward ran. His cold arms were around me, holding my body to his chest.

But my pleasant mood faded quickly when I realized there was nothing in _my_ arms. No perfect baby. Nothing to protect. Instantly, my emotions changed and I wanted to baul into the arms of my boyfriend. Just like any other eighteen year old girl would when she was upset.

But instead, I had to worry about my son, who could possibly cause the appocalypse, who was in the possession of some of the most dangerous being on this planet.

For once, I wanted to be normal. I wanted Edward to be human and the father of my baby. I wanted my son. I didn't want to have to deal with the Volturi. I wanted normality and mortality.

Tears welled up in my eyes, but suddenly, Edward stopped, and pulled me away from his chest. He noticed the glassed over eyes and gave me a furrowed brow.

I shook my head, with a sniffle. "I'm just scared." I admitted, only lying slightly. I was scared, terrified, actually. But that wasn't all that was the matter.

"Don't be scared. Everything will be okay. I won't let the Volturi hurt you."

Icy tears began to run down my cheeks. "I'm not scared of that..." I cried, shaking my head, frantically. "I'm scared I won't keep my promise!" I shouted, sobs breaking from my mouth.

Edward's brow furrowed. He looked down at me, with both confusion and adorn. Wiping a few tears from my cheeks, he began to walk again, keeping a pace, but staying at a human speed. "What promise is that love?" he asked, remaining calm.

I sighed, my face scrunching up as the tears continued to come. I heeved labored breaths, attempting to contain myself, just enough so that I would be able to speak once more. "I promised.." I started, with tears streaming down my pale face. The glistening moonlight stared me face to face, causing my tears to glisten. "I promised that..." I cleared my throat. "That I'd protect him," I stated, taking a deep, struggling breath, knowing that Edward would be aware of who I was reffering to.

My heart had sunk into my stomach. I felt as if I could throw up. My world seemed as if it were spinning. To not keep that promise would be the worst thing that ever could have happened in the span of my existence.

Edward only nodded and stayed silent for the moment being.

He took on a ravenous speed, scooping me back up into his tight grasp, lying my head gently against his ice-cold shoulder-caps.

Moments passed before we were at the foot of the castle, once again. I shuddered, as he allowed me to look around, attempting to control the violent sobs coming on, causing my body to rack without end.

Edward set me down to the forest ground, planting a kiss on my shaking lips. "Don't worry," he whispered, his voice so small. "I'll make sure that promise is kept." he grasped the side of my face, the coldness of his hand leaving my skin with a pleasurable tingling. "No matter what, I promise.. that by the end of the night, your son will be safe in your arms." he granted, resignedly, with one more kiss on my forehead. Then he turned to walk away.

But I shot up, objecting.

"Where are you going?" I asked in a hurried whisper, jogging over to him with alarm in my eyes.

He came closer to me, nudging me back into a corner of the castle, most likely so we would not be seen. That was smart. My outburst, however, was not. I hoped deep in my heart, that the sensitive hearing of the Volturi hadn't caught any of that.

Edward's face came even closer, to the point where it was only milimeters away from mine. "I'm going to save your son. Whatever it takes," he made the promise, seeling it with another gentle peck on my lips.

I shook my head.

"Your not going without me," I told him in my quietest voice.

He sighed. "Bella, don't make this hard. I'm begging you. If you wish to have your son back and end the night in one piece, you'll let me go, no questions."

Usually, I would be stubborn about it. Making positive I won the arguement and the situation met my needs. But when he mentioned the well-being of my son, I gave in, quickly. I nodded, with pleading eyes. But before he could trudge away, I tugged at his arm, my eyes welling up with tears again. "You have to promise me one thing." I stated.

He glanced back at me, with confusion. Hurriedly, he whispered, "What?"

"That not only my son will be in my arms at the end of the night. That _you'll _be safe in my arms as well."

My heart thudded faster as I stared into the large, beautiful topaz eyes of the man I loved standing before me. They were sad, yet determined. I wanted more than anything to just have my two boys. Edward and my son. In my arms. Safe. For an eternity. That's, after all, what I wanted most. But then again, we didn't always get what we wanted. My heart sunk deep into the pit of my stomach as I witness Edward's expression and heard his heartbreaking words as he dissapeared quickly into the night.

"I can't promise you that."

* * *

**A/N: TAH-DAH! ooooooh. Cliffie! xD So sorry, I know you all hate those. But I want your honest opinion on this chapter!! :) **

**And also, to finish my original work and start to finally work on _Reentering Dusk,_ my Nessie/Jacob fic, I have deleted some of my unpopular work that was just holding me back.**

**But no worries, the good stuff is still there and there is so much more to come!**

**I'm sad to say, though, that this story is winding to an end. (:**

**Love you guys!**

**~Midnight Ambivalence.**


	18. Jacob's Blood

**A/N: **There has been a bit of confusion, I guess. So I read through my story and did realize there was some dtrastic plot changes and it could get a bit confusing. So I apologize I. I guess since this story took so long, I got somewhat biploar throughtout it. But I'm sorry. And I hope the story is still presented alright. I appreciate honest opinions and will continue to try to improve my stories and write them a tad faster. Sorry, again. And I know you guys hate the long author notes, but I felt like I had to say that.

* * *

**Bella POV**

A roll of thunder came across the horizon, suddenly. I stared up at the sky, my eyes widening as it began to rain and hail automatically. What the hell? I thought, as the ice began to pelt down to the ground. I hurried over to the ledge of the castle, taking cover under it's concrete. Wind began to blow ferociously and the ground in front of me began to part. I wanted to scream, backing up against the hard wall of the castle. I was utterly terrified, unaware of what was happening.

Then a thought occured to me. The appocalypse.

As much as I didn't want to think it, as much as I loved my child, it all made sense that way. It was unbearable thinking that the one thing I loved most's birth could release hell on earth.

From beyond, I heard a guard of the Volturi yell "It's time! It's finally happening! Kill it now!" His voice was strained.

No. My breathing instensified. All I could think about was my baby. My poor, poor baby. Those beautiful emerald eyes. I pictured the look in them right about now. Scared. Terrified. Tears began to roll down my cheeks.

"No," I whispered, my voice trembling. I removed myself from the ledge, uncaring of the ice that pelted down on my head, leaving myself to bleed, earning me more scars. I didn't care that the Volturi Guard would see me. I just couldn't let them get him. I couldn't break my promise to one of the only people who mattered.

The hole in the ground then expanded. I lost my balance and fell. I was falling and falling, into the very dark abyss of hell. I screamed, throwing my arms everywhere. Everything would be gone. Edward. My son. My promise.

The moment I was about to lose all possible hope, a large, auburn-colored wolf tackled me into the wall of the castle, away from the breaking ground, leading to a cavernous hell.

I heard a yelp. And nothing more.

With that, the ground closed.

I looked around, shileding my face from the ice continuing to fall from the sky. But then that stopped as well, leaving an even rainfall.

I continued to look around. The auburn-colored wolf was no where to be found. I felt a tear trickle down my cheek as I stared at the spot he saved me only moments ago, overwhelmed.

Jacob Black was gone. Forever. And I couldn't help but feel like it was all my fault.

* * *

**Edward POV**

_"It's time! It's happening! Kill it now!"_

I heard a member of the Volturi's guard shout as all hell broke lose on Earth. Both rain and unpleasant hail began to pour from the sky. I didn't know why he percieved rain and harsh hail a sign of the direct appocalypse. I was ready to race forward and end the madness. Oh, my God. The ground had began to seperate, pulling at the edges of the Earth, a firey hell displayed. This occured right around the spot I had left my Bella.

I came out of the lurking shadows and lept forward, seeing Alice.

_Edward, what do we do? They're going to kill him._ she thought, with pleading large, pixie eyes.

"Get him. Carry on with the plan. I have to save Bella," I explained in a hurried whisper, readying myself to leap over the edge of the castle, coming to the rescue of Bella. But before I could so so, I noticed a wolf form leaping towards her. I let out a growl and a snarl, witnessing as he left scratch marks all over her body as he tackled her into the side of the castle. Racing towards the egde, I caught myself, noticing something else. Pushing Bella away from the mouth of hell, saving her, caused Jacob Black to be swallowed by it. He let out a dog-like cry, falling into the firey pits. But before it swallowed him completely, he gazed at me, with his big black eyes. And before he crashed into the very depth of the ground, I heard a thought that got every ounce of my attention.

_Take care of them, please. I'm sorry for what I've done. But do me one favor, and be my son's father._

And that was the last I would ever hear from Jacob Black.

* * *

**Alice POV**

I lurked beyond the shadows, watching as Aro held the small baby in his arms. He looked down at the boy with determination. I could tell by the depth in his eyes that he truly did not want to kill this helpless being, but he would, with no second thoughts, if it was for the greater good of the vampire world.

I studied him, waiting upon the moment I would have to leap forward and let the plan fall into action.

_Emmett and Rosalie should be here by now,_ I thought impatiently, hoping that Edward would get here soon, for I couldn't do this on my..

Suddenly, my mind spun into a different direction. I was in a place of difference. I saw red-brown fur, and Bella, scared half to death. But that wasn't all that was presented. The ground had cracked, displaying hell. And as Bella was about to crash into the hole in the ground, the wolf possessing the red-brown fur tackled her out of the way, though falling into the crack, himself, yelping helplessly.

I gasped, coming back to present day. Aro's face had changed. He froze, looking around. The baby, still safely planted in his arms, thank God, glanced around as well. I realized then that the clacking of the hail had stopped.

Aro's eyes stared at the fire burning in front of him. The fire that they were supposed to throw the babies broken limbs into once the job had been completed. I crouched, taking my position as I prepped myself to leap forward and quickly distract the guards while a seperate member of my family reclaimed the baby. But instead, he looked at his guards and Marcus and Cauis.

"It has been ended. There is no threat here." he took a deep breath, resignedly and looked down at the small bundle in his arms with twinkling eyes. "Looks like your life will not end today, after all, little one." he said, flashing a smile. "I have to admit I am quite thankful."

My brain raced, utterly confused. How did it end just like that? Because of _Jacob?_ I reviewed the researching we had done over the prophecy. One phrase in particular stuck out to me. _The blood of the chosen one started the appocalypse, therefore, it may be the one thing that posseses the power to end it._

"Of course," I whispered, revelation shining it's kind light on me.

Aro saw me then, giving me a small smile. He motioned for me to come forward. I did so.

"Aw, Alice." he greeted. The rest of the Volturi's members in the room turned to me, greeting me with their eyes. "Won't you be so kind to make sure that this little one is returned to his family?" he asked, offering the small bundle to me.

I smiled in return, striding across the room quickly and taking the microscopic creature into my arms. Marcus and Cauis had a field day.

Marcus lept forward. Instinctively, I shileded the baby away, stepping back, with hesitance. "So we're just going to let all of this be dismissed?! Just like that?!" he hissed, bitterly.

"Why, of course." returned Aro, with a knowing smile. "This baby is no threat any longer. There is no reason his penalty should be death. He is not of any danger towards us." he explained, with a relieved grin.

Cauis rolled his eyes, clearly annoyed by Aro's good nature.

I smiled and murmured a quiet "Thank you," before dismissing myself from the room.

But Aro called after me.

"Do tell your family to come visit us while we remain to be in town," he said, flashing a smile.

I turned around, grinning as well. "But, of course," I said, flashing a thankful grin.

Edward was waiting outisde, Bella in his arms, the rest of the family swarming around him. I smiled, handing the baby quietly over to Bella.

"I guess our plan didn't quite play out," I stated, thinking of our foolish way of closing hell, which consisted of pricking Bella's finger and cautiously dangling her over the pit, only long enough for a few drops of her blood to squeeze out and seize the thirst of the hellmouth. "But everything did turn out well," I said, smiling down at the baby in Bella's arms.

Bella smiled down at her son, but her eyes were still a bit sad. Then I recalled my vision, shortly before Aro handed over Bella's son. _Jacob was dead, _I thought sadly, knowing he would be missed.

* * *

Bella had practically lived on the living room couch the past few days, her son sprawled up sleepily in her arms. Carlisle had tended to her cuts and bruises, letting her know that she would, for the most part, be fine. I sat on the chair, setting only a few inches away from the couch, watching her with her son. Watchind Edward hover over both of them, protectively.

But finally, for the first time in almost days, Edward left Bella's side, after practically the whole Cullen family having to convince him to go hunting.

I glanced over to Bella, who still had that same tinge of sadness in her large brown eyes.

"He saved us all, you know." I said, with a knowing smile.

Bella looked over to me, biting her bottom lip. "Edward and I havent had a chance to talk about any of this," she said, with a sigh, glancing down at the beauitful baby boy in her arms. She directed her gaze back up to me. "How did it happen, though?" she asked, her brow furrowing. "I mean, why was it Jacob's death that ended the appocalypse? Why did hell want him?" she finished, tears forming in her large eyes.

I sighed, shaking my head. "It wasn't that hell wanted _him, _in particular." I readjusted my position on the chair. "There was a way to stop the appocalypse," I replied, with a deep breath. "It said that the blood of the chosen that started the appocalypse could end it as well." I stared at her son. "His blood." Then I looked up at Bella. "Your blood."

Bella turned away, trembling, tears rolling down her flushed cheeks. "Jacob's blood."


	19. Promises

**A/N: ***annoying sqeel!* The stories nearly over. (: This is the second to the last chapter. Thank you so much for all the reviews.

* * *

**Bella POV**

Edward had decided it would be best if we got a place of our own. I couldn't agree with him more. But it was sad to leave the Cullen's household. Afterall, they were the only family I had now. Them and my son and Edward.

Charlie didn't want anything to do with me.

Edward had insisted that he let Alice buy me an all new wardrobe, and whatever else I would need from my old home. But I couldn't agree with that. There were certain things I couldn't let go and needed to retrieve. In that case, Edward insisted on going to get it. But I refused, claiming I needed my time to say goodbye to the house, to whatever I had left of my childhood.

I came when I knew Charlie would be at work and there would be no awkwardness. I would leave a mere note, letting him know that I wouldn't bother him, and that I had only came to retrieve my things, but then again, he would have probably figured that out on his own. I just felt that it was common descency when you broke into someone's home.

My room was as I left it. Clean, but boring. It looked like a guest room. My personality wasn't displayed at the walls or through photographs or through anything. The walls were a plain wallpaper, everything was neat and tidy. I felt a tinge of sadness, glancing at it. The room could've been so much more, if I would have put a little more effort into it. But something told me that I loved it as it was. And I had a feeling I wouldn't change any of it for the world.

But with a sigh, I realized it didn't matter anyway. It wasn't up to me. Because I didn't live here anymore.

I walked over to my closed closet, opened the door and pulled out my largest suitcase. Flipping it open swiftly, I set it in the middle of my made bed and began to pile jeans and t-shirts in it When it was nearly fill, I walked over to my dresser and pulled open the top left drawer. This was the drawer I kept my favorite books in. I remembered this was my solution to all of my old time favorite books falling apart. I lay them in here, only bringing them out when I needed them the most. This was one of those times. I needed my copy of _Wuthering Heights_ desperately. As I began to dig through my drawer, I noticed something on the dresser.

It was a picture of Charlie and I on my fifth birthday. He had come up to Pheonix for my birthday. My mother, in an attempted act of kindness invited him to my birthday party. He made that party memorable. Brought me a cake. Party decorations. It was only when Renee announced it was time for gifts, when he realized he had forgotten to get me one. Charlie apologized so much that day, obviously feeling upstaged by Renee, who both raised me and didn't forget to buy me gifts. I remember precisely what I said to him that day. "Daddy, it doesn't matter that you didn't get me anything. The best gift of all is that your here and you love me. That will always be the best gift." Charlie had picked me up in his arms, which was something unusual for his usually serious behavior. He smiled with tears glassing over his dark brown eyes and told me "That's good. Because those are two things I promise I will always do," and he kissed my nose, playfully. That was the time Renee took the picture. We were both smiling.

My eyes welled up in tears. Next to the picture was a note. My quote was the first thing written. Next to it was Charlie's quote. Under that was _I'm sorry. I seem to have broken my promise. But if you give another chance, I promise I will make up for it. And live by that promise until the day that I die. If not, at least let me give you some advice, Bells. Never let that baby down. Because there is nothing worse than breaking a promise you have made to your child. I love you, and I'll always be here. I promise. Again. -Your Dad. _

By the end of the note, I had broken down in tears. I fell to the floor, placing my head in between my knees, rocking back and forth, repeating the words, "I forgive you, Dad. I forgive you, Dad."

I didn't keep track of time. I just kept crying and repeating my words. Suddenly, I felt a pair of warm arms around me. I sat up, peeking through my hands. It was Charlie, with tears in his eyes, greeting me with a small smile. He helped me up, wordlessly and wrapped his arms around me. He didn't say anything, just hugged me.

We stayed like that for a while. Finally, I glanced at the clock and released. It was already 7:12. "I.. um, I'm sorry, Dad. But I really have to go." I said, with a sigh and a thankful grin.

"Alright, Bells." He said, gruffly. He then stared at my stomach, uneasily. "So uh... going to keep the baby?" he asked, somewhat awkwardly.

I gave him a look of confusion, then recalled the fact that to him it had only been a few days. In his reality, I was still barely pregnant. With a small chuckle, I nodded. "Yeah, Dad. I am." I agreed, having no idea how this would work out. When I was supposed to be getting bigger and bigger in the stomach area, the only one that would actually be getting bigger would be my already born son.

Charlie pulled me into another hug before I could think any more about the subject. Before leaving the room, I removed the picture and the note, slipping them into my suitcase on the bed. I pulled it up, and zipped it shut.

Charlie gave me a look of confusion and sadness. "But I thought you forgave me," he said, dumbfounded.

I smiled and nodded. "I did, Dad. But I'm an adult." I stared down at my stomach, putting on a show. "And Edward and I are going to be parents. We're getting a place of our own, but I promise, I'll be around." I explain, with glazed over eyes. I hugged my dad again, kissing his cheek wholeheartedly, before leaving the room and heading off to say another goodbye, again, not a permanent one, thank God.

* * *

I arrived at the Cullens' Residence out of breath. I was slightly flustered as I got out of my rusted truck and carried my suitcase out the door, approaching the mansion. Edward met me at the door, greeting me with a kiss and taking the suitcase from my hands. Our stuff was packed up and waiting at the front entrance. I sighed, with a smile at Edward.

The rest of the family had gathered up in the fawyer, waiting for us with smiles.

"Thank you," was the first thing I could say.

"This isn't goodbye," Alice told me, her sing-song voice flowing into a high-pitch as she smiled at me.

"I know,"

"Then don't act like it is." Emmett stated, smirking. He was the first one to pull me into a tight.

I moved down the line, giving each Cullen a tight squeeze of gratitude. Edward did the same.

Once the hugs were over, I looked around with a slight bit of confusion. "Where is he?" I asked, a bit worried.

Edward laughed, giving Alice a glance.

She sighed and walked over to me. "Bella," she started, taking a deep breath. "We have decided that we won't give him back until you have decided on a name."

"It was the kid's idea," Esme muttered, with a laugh. "But no worries, your son is safe."

I let out a sigh of relief, realizing it was only a Cullen joke. But sighed then, once more, knowing I had absolutely no names in mind.

"Yeah, time to stop procratenating, Bells." Emmett teased, with a chuckle.

I bit my lip, thinking hard. I couldn't name him Jacob. That would be to awkward for Edward. And there werent any names I had on the top of my mind, in particular. And with all of us going to be around for eternity, I couldn't name him Edward or after one of the Cullens. That would just be too confusing and irritating.

I thought back to what Charlie wrote, finding a stroke of brilliance. Turning to the person standing in front of me, my best friend, the person who helped me keep my promise to my son, I smiled. "I want you to name him, Alice."

Alice smiled. She probably had the perfect name prepared, knowing this was going to happen. I swear, sometimes having a smug phsycic for a best friend can get very annoying.

"Well?" I asked, prolonging. I could tell the remainder of the family was anxious, as well, besides Edward, who most likely already knew the name anyway, unless Alice was blocking her mind because of her love for the element of surprise.

"Rayne," she said with a knowing smile. "Rayne Serendipity." Alice continued, smiling wider. "It means blessful fortunate accident," she explained.

When I heard the meaning, I immediately loved it.

I smiled and nodded eagerly. "Rayne Serendipity Cullen. Now where is he?" I asked, looking around, with impatience.

Rosalie then turned, walking into the living room. She came back with my day old son wrapped tightly in a blue blanket. She kissed his forehead, with a smile. I guess she didn't mind the smell, I thought comically. Then she placed him in my arms. His warm aroma instantly put a smile on my face.

Edward picked up our suitcases then and we headed towards the door.

* * *

**YAY. (:**

**Lol. Alright, I know it's a very weird name. But it fits him. And I love the meaning. (;**

**ONE MORE CHAPTER LEFT, xD**


	20. Epilogue

Epilogue

A/N: I am so, so, so, so sorry you guys had to wait so long. No explanation, besides laziness. But anyway, with _A Cancerous Effect _fin and _Unexpected_ having it's last chapter now, I was thinking of ideas for a story. I've been thinking about this one for quite some time and wanted to know what you guys thought. It's called _The Truth About Forever_

**Summary:** Edward loved Bella. He knew this was his first love- although he thought he had been in love before. Luna Caldwell was a complicated girl. And her relationship with Edward Cullen was even more complicated. Edward believed all of this was in his past, where it belonged. And it was, thankfully. He was happy with Bella and confident that he would never see Luna Caldwell again. He was wrong.

What do you think? I'm thinking Luna's gonna be a nut. ^_^ tell me your opinions.

* * *

He had green emerald eyes, I noted, grasping at his small frame tightly. I chuckled, kissing his nose. "I wonder where you got those beautiful eyes," I told him, laughing at the smile he gave me. I lifted him up into the air, cautiously looking around to make sure he would be okay. I knew I came off as overprotective, but I didn't care too much about that accusation. I knew my adorn for the baby in my arms. I knew what I nearly lost.

"I love you," I whispered, planting a kiss in the center of his fragile forehead. He grasped onto my hair, laughing. I laughed as well, knowing with hope in my heart that every moment with him would be like this. Genuine. Pure. I was his mother and I was overjoyed to admit that I had kept the promise I made to him during our first encounter. I had protected him. Saved him. And I always would.

It wasn't a fantasy this time. Everything was real. Rayne was real and growing more and more everyday. As I rocked back and forth slowly in the rocking chair the Cullens had constructed for me shortly after Rayne's birth, I stared into those gorgeous emerald eyes that were growing tired as I attempted to put him to sleep with the motion off the rocking chair. The large pools of green slowly began to shut. I stared down at my baby with love as Rayne faded into rest. Hesitantly, I arose from my sitting position and carried him over to his crib, which was also built by the Cullens. I laid him down cautiously, placing a blanket over Rayne's small body.

Rayne was nearly five months old and still I couldn't believe that he was mine. That he was reality and alive. It was difficult for me to comprehend that such a beautiful being came from me, that such a wonderful little person resulted from the act of something so horrible, being that Jacob had raped me. Never had I would have thought that my best friend, Jacob Black, would've even done so much as thought about raping me. The thought would have never came to mind that I would be caring Jake's baby, that I would be carrying anyone's child. For when I fell in love with Edward, I gave up on the thought of children. But I looked down at the little person that I loved more than anything and realized that if that had all happened, I would even consider loving that child.

Before removing myself from his small nursery in our quaint cottage, I planted a kiss on his small head of black hair. "My little unexpected miracle." I whispered, smiling at the small being.

Carefully, I shut the door and walked into the living room of our small house that I adored so. I plopped myself down on the dark mahogany leather couch, sighing contently. Swiftly, I lifted my right hand into the air and admired the sparkling gem on my ring finger, smugly smiling at the picture over the banister of the fireplace. Edward in a tuxe. Me in a gorgeous white dress that flowed down long past the area my feet stood, naturally chosen by Alice. We were both smiling, standing in the dining room of the Cullen mansion. And Rayne, wearing a little tuxe of his own, holding his bow tie in his eager little hand that he had managed to get off in the middle of the ceremony. He waved it around as I steadied him in my arms to take the picture.

Breaking me away from my happy memories, my phone began to buzz from my jean's pocket. Quickly, I pulled it out and saw from the Caller ID appearing on my screen that Charlie was calling. Brining the small white phone to my ear and pressed down on _Talk._

"Hey, Dad." I spoke into the phone, casually, grinning lightly.

"Bells!" Charlie sounded happy, which he often was as of late. Our relationship was better than it ever had been. He now had a grandson to spoil and do "boy things" with. He and Edward were managing to get along again. And with the passing of Jacob, he and Billy were getting together reguarly. "I just wanted to check up on my little grandson. How is Ray?" Charlie had given Rayne the nickname only a few minutes prior to meeting him. I believed he had thoughts on the name being too feminine, which were later confirmed by Edward.

"Sleeping." I replied, somewhat strictly, knowing it would dissapoint Charlie. In the beginning, I was afraid Charlie wouldn't accept Rayne after we explained to him that he was Jacob's baby and mere details of his quick birth, reguarding that he wished to stay on a need-to-know basis when it came to these odd happenings. But to my surprise, Charlie couldn't get enough of Rayne if he wanted to.

I heard Charlie sigh quietly from the other end of the line and surpressed a small laugh. "Tell him Grandpa Charlie loves him when he wakes up." Charlie told me. I could tell by the sound of his voice that there was a smile on his face.

"Of course."

"Alright, Bells. Sorry, but I gotta get going. Old Billy and I are gonna give a try at fishing today. Love you."

"I love you too, Dad. Have a good time." I concluded, hanging up the phone and slipping it back into my pocket.

It wasn't a few moments later when I felt a much familiar pressence from behind. "You were gone quite a while." I stated, not turning my head or shifting my postion.

"I'm sorry, love. I got held up at La Push." Edward smiled, coming into my view and setting on the couch, next to me.

Probably one of the most unexpected things that had happened in the last few months was the friendship that blossomed between Billy and Edward. Of course Edward only had a father figure, but he enjoyed talking to Billy about wolf things, mostly for Rayne's future reference, considering he would some day be apart of the pack.

"I'll forgive you." I murmured, removing the inches that were between us.

Edward swooped me up into his lap, my head resting against his neck. He gave me a small kiss on my cheek and smiled against my flesh. I began to play with the cuffs on his sleeves. "So what did Billy say?"

A sigh came from Edward's lips and he set me down on the opposite side of the couch. I avoided his gaze. "Bella," he started, another sigh rising up.

"I already know what your going to say and I'm sorry."

"Before..." I heard Edward sigh yet another time. He leaned forward and used his cold fingers to tilt my chin up, allowing my chocolate brown eyes to meet his topaz. "Before..." he tried again, but was unsuccessful.

I decided to throw in a bit of help. "Before Jacob raped me?" I asked, sternly, my voice, harsh.

Appearing to be stressed, Edward raised a hand and rubbed his temple slowly.

I sighed and moved closer to him, wearing apologetic eyes. "I'm sorry, Edward. I'm just..."

"No, I'm sorry." He interrupted me, meeting my gaze once more. I expected him to bring me into his embrace, as usual when I was within reaching distance, but he didn't touch me. "Before Jacob raped you, you we're trying to convince _me_ to have sex." Edward shook his head. "Bella, I know you were raped, love. And I'm trying to be sensitive towards your situation. But we're happy." Edward moved forward then, placing his hand in mine. "You and I. We're happy with Rayne, _our _baby. And you forgave Jacob for what he did. Remember?"

I bit my bottom lip and nodded.

A very quick thrust of Edward's arms and I was in his lap. Very slowly, he began to rub my neck. I averted my gaze. "Edward-I.."

He used his free hand to place his index finger over my mouth. And before I could protest, his body was hovering over mine, my back to the leather of the couch. "Love, I won't pressure you. If you're not ready, you're not ready. But look me in the eyes..." I averted my gaze. Edward perched my face back up. "Look me in the eyes," he repeated, growing somewhat stern. "And tell me you aren't ready."

I couldn't do what he asked. Honestly, I was scared to have sex again. Especially with Edward. It may have not made much sense, but I was afraid I'd ruin the romance of the situation. Having a flashback of your dead best friend who was also the father of your child and rapist during sex with your vampire husband and love of your life would just be flat out embarassing. But I had face my fears before. So, tugging on the neckline of his shirt, bringing his glorious, chilling lips to mine, I decided I to disreguard the fear.

"I love you," I murmured against Edward's cold skin.

For some reason that was completely beyond me, my statement had caused Edward to stop his kissing me.

"Bella," he breathed against my lips. "All of this happiness. Everything that I have... you, Rayne. It was all so... unforeseen, without warning... so..."

"Unexpected?"

* * *

**FINNN.,**

opinions, please.


End file.
